Flüssiges Latex
„I wanna lock you up in my closet / When no one's around / I wanna put your hand in my pocket / Because you're allowed / I wanna drive you into the corner / And kiss you without a sound / I wanna stay this way forever / I'll say it loud.“ – Avril Lavigne, Hot Prolog: Neue Nachbarin Ich saß auf der Steintreppe vor unserer Eingangstür, als der Umzugswagen vorfuhr. Gezwungenermaßen musste er praktisch direkt vor mir stehenbleiben, was der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass ich mich direkt vor dem vorletzten Haus einer Reihenhausreihe befand und die schmale Gasse nur ein Haus weiter gänzlich aufhörte. Zu diesem Haus wollte offenbar der Wagen, und um die ganzen Sachen, die sich in seinem Stauraum befinden mochten, ordentlich ausladen zu können, musste er halt etwas weiter vorne parken: Genau in meinem Sichtfeld. Der Schriftzug auf der Wagenseite lautete „Car to House – Wir fahren Ihre Wohnung“ und wirkte so billig wie eine x-beliebige Fernsehwerbung. Ich seufzte und blickte zur Fahrerkabine. Aus meiner Perspektive konnte ich nur die Beifahrertür sehen, die sich nun öffnete und eine Frau hervorbrachte, auf die ich unweigerlich neidisch war. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie Anfang vierzig sein musste, und doch wünschte ich mir nichts weiter, als auch nur halb so gutaussehend zu sein. Sie war groß, beinahe einen Kopf größer als ich, und auch wenn ich mir bei dem Gedanken sofort bescheuert vorkam, schien sie eine Aura aus Freundlichkeit um sich zu haben. Sie knallte die Tür zu und durch die Veränderung merkte ich, dass dieser Eindruck Großteils, aber nicht ausschließlich, dem einfallenden Licht geschuldet gewesen war. Sie trug ihr Haar zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und offenbarte somit ihre ansehnliche Kopfform, schlank, aber nicht schmal, außerdem nicht allzu hoch. Ihre Haare waren, wie meine, im Prinzip schwarz, aber das frustrierte mich noch mehr. Meine Haarfarbe glich mehr einem schmutzigen, von Staub bedeckten Teppich, weshalb ich es so kurz geschnitten ließ, wie ein Junge es tragen würde. Ihre Frisur dagegen hatte eher etwas von geschmolzenem, schwarzen Latex, der Pferdeschwanz wie ein teeriger Springbrunnen an ihrem Hinterkopf. Ich rückte meine Hornbrille zurecht und seufzte leise. Unfair. Als ich die Hand wieder senkte fiel mein Blick auf die Armbanduhr daran: Neun Uhr fünfzehn Morgens, Samstag, später Frühling. Ich merkte mir die Zeit als den Punkt in meinem Leben, an dem ich begonnen hatte, auf eine zwanzig Jahre ältere Frau wegen ihres Aussehens eifersüchtig zu werden. Ich war nie pummelig, im Gegenteil, aber mit dem Körperbau dieser verdammten Braut konnte ich im Leben nicht mithalten. Mürrisch blickte ich an mir herunter: Ein T-Shirt, zwei Nummern zu groß, weil es einst meinem Bruder gehört hatte. Ich trug es, um zumindest nicht jedem offen zu zeigen, dass ich kleine Brüste habe. Schon komisch, dachte ich, dass die Frauen mit großen Brüsten sich beschweren, was das alles für Komplikationen mit sich bringt, während Frauen wie ich mitbekommen, wie diese blöden Tussis sich reihenweise die Männer schnappen, auf die man vielleicht auch selbst ein Auge geworfen hatte. Durch lockere Kleidung wirkte ich zumindest nicht so leicht einschätzbar. Meine Jeans tat ihr Übriges, indem sie ebenfalls locker an meinen Beinen hing, die ich auf die nächsttiefere Stufe gestellt hatte. Ich sah auf meine Füße, wegen den Temperaturen in Flip Flops steckend. Immerhin waren die ansehnlich geformt… Mein Blick wanderte wieder zu der Frau, um sie zu begutachten. Schlank, offenbar sportlich, ihre Brüste groß, ohne obszön zu wirken, und durch eine hellblaue Bluse weder betont noch versteckt. Ihre untere Hälfte steckte in einem Rock, der locker um ihre Knie waberte wie ein undurchsichtiger Schleier aus hellem Grün, das so gar nicht zu der Bluse oder den hochhackigen, schwarzen Schuhen passte. Ich lächelte amüsiert darüber, einen Makel an ihr gefunden zu haben und hörte gleich wieder auf damit, als ich ihre Stimme hörte. Verschissene Glocken aus Silber erklangen, während sie mit dem Fahrer des Wagens sprach, sowie mit zwei weiteren Männern, die offenbar im hinteren Bereich des Wagens waren. Ich achtete nicht einmal auf die Worte, nur auf die Stimme. Sanft, warm, ausdrucksstark und selbstbewusst, ohne einen Funken Arroganz. Ich fragte mich unwillkürlich, ob sie überhaupt wusste, wie asozial schön sie aussah. Der Gedanke führte mich unweigerlich zu meiner eigenen, ewig heiseren Stimme und der Vermutung, dass ich ein paar Minderwertigkeitskomplexe entwickelt haben könnte. Ich schüttelte mich und drängte diese Vorstellung aus meinem Synapsengewirr. Die Männer machten sich daran, irgendwelche Bretter und Einzelteile von Möbelstücken in die Wohnung zu tragen und die Frau blickte sich um, bis ihr Blick – so ekelhaft hübsche, braune Augen – an mir haften blieb. „Wehe, du kommst her. Untersteh dich.“, hauchte ich, ohne dass es irgendjemand hätte hören können, und die Frau kam mit einem höflichen Lächeln näher: „Guten Morgen.“, grüßte sie und hielt mir ihre Hand hin. Lange, feine Finger, überraschenderweise keine lackierten Nägel. Vielleicht war ihr ihre natürliche Schönheit genug? Vielleicht, eher ganz bestimmt. Ich griff danach und sie stellte sich als Johanna vor. Ich nickte, deutete mit der freien Hand auf mich und sagte: „Sasha.“ Das Lächeln der Frau bröckelte für einen Moment, dann legte sie den Kopf schief: „Ist Sasha nicht ein Jungenname?“ Meine Augen verdrehten sich wie von selbst. Die Geschichte mal wieder: „Der Name geht für beide Geschlechter. Wie Kim, oder Robin. Meine Eltern wollten nach meinem Bruder offenbar noch einen weiteren Sohn. Mein Name war, wie mein Vater mal sagte, schließlich ein Kompromiss.“ Sie zog die Stirn kraus und lehnte sich dann lässig an das Treppengeländer: „Klingt irgendwie gemein.“ „Ach, gar nicht.“, winkte ich ab: „Ich hab mich damit arrangiert, und im Grunde stört das ja keinen. Den meisten fällt nicht mal auf, dass der Name auch für Jungs passt.“ Ich lehnte mich ein wenig nach vorne, um an ihr vorbei die Arbeiter betrachten zu können: „Ich hab gar nicht mitbekommen, dass das Haus zum Verkauf steht.“ Johanna zuckte mit den Schultern: „Tut es auch seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr. Ich hatte ziemlich viel um die Ohren, deswegen komme ich erst jetzt dazu, umzuziehen. Ausgleichend hab ich nicht so viel, was umgeladen werden musste. Ich nehme mal an, du wohnst hier?“ Sie deutete auf das Haus, auf dessen Treppe ich saß. Welch Meisterleistung der Deduktion, Sherlock, dachte ich, während ich nickte: „Mit meinen Eltern. Auch wenn die quasi nie da sind.“ „Verstehe. Nun, dann werde ich sie wohl nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Schade, ich hatte mir eigentlich vorgenommen, mich dieses Mal ein wenig besser mit meinen Nachbarn zu arrangieren.“ Ich fragte nicht, was genau sie damit meinte – Dieses Mal? – sondern schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf: „Das wird nicht so einfach, glaube ich.“ Ich deutete auf die zwei Häuser rechts von mir: „Ganz vorne an der Straße wohnt einer dieser Typen, die jede Diskussion mit dem Satz ‚Ich bin ja kein Nazi, aber…‘ beginnen und irgendwie darauf kommen, dass die Ausländer an allem schuld sind, egal worüber man gerade redet. Glücklicherweise kommt er nicht oft raus. Zwischen unserem Haus und seinem wohnt Frau Steiert, die ebenfalls nicht oft rauskommt, allerdings eher, weil sie schon…“ Ich überlegte kurz: „Bestimmt so Mitte achtzig ist. Da ist man nicht mehr so beweglich. Oder fit. Und dann bin da noch ich.“ Ich machte eine trockene, theatralische Geste der Selbstpräsentation. Johanna hob eine Augenbraue und kratzte sich an der Wange, nur um dann mit den Schultern zu zucken: „Auch gut. Dann arrangiere ich mich halt mit dir. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast?“ Sie deutete auf die Stufe, auf der ich saß, und ich rückte verstehend ein wenig zur Seite, sodass sie sich dazu setzen konnte. Während sie ihren Rock geraderückte, taxierte sie mich von der Seite: „Ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, aber… Wie alt bist du?“ „Sowas fragt man eine Dame nicht.“, erwiderte ich gespielt schnippisch, um dann schulterzuckend zu ergänzen: „Darum ist es okay, mich das zu fragen, schätze ich. Ich bin einundzwanzig.“ Dann warf ich ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu: „Und Sie?“ „Zweiundvierzig.“, murmelte sie unumwunden: „Und bitte, ich finde es besser, wenn wir uns gegenseitig duzen. Sonst komme ich mir so alt vor.“ „Du bist doppelt so alt wie ich.“, erwiderte ich trocken: „Aus meiner Perspektive bist du alt.“ Noch während ich redete, verfluchte ich mich selbst. Neid hin oder her, die Frau war nett, warum also war ich so fies? Ich meine, klar, meinen Freunden gegenüber gab ich mich häufiger so, aber die kannten mich schon seit Jahren. Da war das was anderes. Zu meiner Überraschung reagierte Johanna mit einem entspannten Lächeln: „Das Gefühl kenne ich gut. In deinem Alter war ich genauso. Alles über dreißig war für mich nur einen kleinen Schritt vom Rentenalter entfernt. Apropos, ich vermute mal, du studierst?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf… und schwieg. Sollte sie das Reden übernehmen, ihre Stimme war ausgesprochen angenehm. Meine Reaktion schien sie zu überraschen: „Nicht? Ich hätte wetten können… Also vermute ich, du hast schon einen Job? Geld verdienen statt Bafög beziehen, richtig?“ Ich lächelte ob des deprimierend laschen Witzes und nickte: „Kam mir einfach logisch vor. Außerdem hatte ich nach zwölf Jahren Schule keinen Bock auf, nun, noch mehr Unterricht. Jetzt hab ich meine Ausbildung beendet und alles ist prima.“ „Glückwunsch. Und wo genau arbeitest du jetzt?“ Ich zögerte. Mein Beruf war langweiliger als die zweite Hälfte von Full Metal Jacket: „Du zuerst. Womit verdienst du genug Geld, um dir ein Haus zu kaufen und dann ein Jahr lang nicht einzuziehen?“ „Mafiagelder und Erpressung.“ Sie sagte es mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit und ohne weitere Erklärung, dass ich für einen Augenblick tatsächlich daran glaubte. Dann verdrehte ich die Augen und seufzte: „Besonders witzig scheinst du nicht zu sein. Also?“ Sie kicherte verhalten: „Ich bin Schriftstellerin. Da, wo ich früher gewohnt habe, habe ich außerdem regelmäßig kleine Lesungen gehalten, weißt du, so wie örtliche Mini-Bands kleine Konzerte in Bars geben. Nichts Besonderes, wirklich.“ Sie räusperte sich und ich hing ein wenig meinen Gedanken nach. Eine Schriftstellerin? Ich glaubte nicht, schon einmal von ihr gehört zu haben: „Irgendein Buch, das ich kennen sollte?“, fragte ich und ergänzte: „Ich lese nicht so besonders viel, aber vielleicht ist ja doch was dabei.“ „Das glaube ich kaum.“, erwiderte Johanna kopfschüttelnd: „Du wirkst nicht unbedingt wie meine Zielgruppe, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.“ „Aha? Und was wäre deine Zielgruppe? Welches Genre bedienst du?“ „Hauptsächlich Romantik.“, murmelte Johanna, „Und ab und an ein paar gruselige Kurzgeschichten. Und irgendwie glaube ich, dass du eher auf Krimis stehst.“ Ich nickte: „Kriminalthriller sind meine bevorzugte Wahl. Wenn ich denn mal lese. Aber im Prinzip bin ich da offen. Welchen vollen Namen muss ich denn googeln, um etwas zu finden, das du geschrieben hast?“ Ich zog umständlich mein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und öffnete die Google-Suchfunktion. So nah am Haus hatte ich noch uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf unser W-Lan, also konnte ich unbehindert suchen. „Johanna Baumann. Bau-Mann, nicht Baum-Mann. Das verwechseln die Leute gerne, wenn ich meinen Namen nenne.“ Ich nickte, verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln und hatte ein Bild vor Augen von dieser Dame, die verwildert wie ein Affe auf einem Baum lebt. Selbst in der Fantasie sah sie noch umwerfend aus. Das Internet spuckte ein gutes Dutzend Buchtitel aus und ich klickte wahllos einen an: „Identität des Blutes.“, las ich verwundert vor und widmete mich dann dem angezeigten Klappentext: „Annika ist jung und so gläubig wie die meisten Menschen im sechzehnten Jahrhundert. Von ihrer Schönheit angetan erweckt sie unwillentlich die Aufmerksamkeit eines Fremden, der sich schließlich mit Gewalt nimmt, was sie ihm verweigert. Nach dem traumatischen Erlebnis stellt Annika zunehmend erschreckende Veränderungen an ihrem Körper und Geist fest, ewig begleitet von einem langsam, aber sicher aufkeimenden Durst nach Blut.“ Ich kratzte mich an der Stirn: „Klingt wie eine klassische Vampirgeschichte, von der es schon viel zu viele gibt.“ Johanna lachte trocken: „Ich bin kein großer Fan von diesem Klappentext, weil er der Handlung kaum gerecht wird. Die Veränderungen betreffen nämlich vor allem ihre physische Wandlung von einer Frau zu einem Mann.“ Ich setzte mich auf: „Wie bitte?“ „Nun, durch die Wandlung zum Vampir verändert sich ihr Körper in den eines Mannes. Im Buch beschreibe ich zunehmend, dass sie sich in ihrem eigenen, weiblichen Körper unwohl fühlt, und mit der Verwandlung passt sich der Körper ihrem unbewussten Wunsch an, einen männlichen Körper zu haben, woran sie natürlich aufgrund ihrer Erziehung niemals wirklich gedacht hätte. Nennen wir es ein Statement zum Thema Geschlechtsumwandlung, wenn du so willst.“ „Durch einen Vampirbiss.“, murmele ich lakonisch: „Das macht es nicht besser, fürchte ich. Klingt jetzt nämlich eher nach Twilight.“ Johanna schnaubte und winkte ab: „Ah bitte. Twilight und Identität des Blutes haben überhaupt nichts gemein. Denn meine Geschichte ist gut. Und es kommen Vampire darin vor.“ Wieder stockte ich: „Kamen… in Twilight nicht auch Vampire vor? War das nicht irgendwie die Hauptprämisse der Handlung?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn etwas in der Sonne funkelt wie ein Glassplitter, ist das kein Vampir, höchstens ne kleine Wald- und Wiesen-Fee. Nein, in Twilight kommen definitiv keine Vampire vor. Und was mein Buch angeht, das Vampirwerden ist im Prinzip nur Mittel zum Zweck, um Annika einer leidenden Wandlung zu unterziehen. Sehr katholisch erzogen hadert sie damit, eine Kreatur der Verdammnis geworden zu sein, töten zu müssen, um zu überleben und zu allem noch die Sache mit der Geschlechteridentität… Ich hab einfach mal alles rausgelassen.“ Ich nickte und warf einen Blick auf das Display des Handys: „Eintausend und siebzig Seiten. Respekt.“ Sie nickte stolz: „Immerhin habe ich mehrere Jahrhunderte beschrieben. Die Handlung endet im Jahr 1997, natürlich mit haufenweise Zeitsprüngen. Allein bis sie zum Monster wird, vergehen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, fast dreihundert Seiten.“ „Ein Transgender-Vampir.“, murmelte ich, während ich mein Handy wieder wegpackte: „Sorry, Johanna, aber es sieht wirklich so aus, als wären deine Ideen nichts für mich.“ „Nachvollziehbar.“ Sie löste das Haarband an ihrem Pferdeschwanz und ließ den Strom aus flüssiger Schwärze wie einen Wasserfall sinken, nur um ihn mit ihren schlanken Fingern erneut zu bändigen und in neuer Ordnung zu der glänzenden Haube mit dem dünnen Strom am Hinterkopf zusammenzubinden. Ich merkte, dass sie währenddessen etwas gesagt hatte, und riss mich los: „Entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken. Was sagtest du?“ „Dass ich grundsätzlich nicht darauf abziele, eine bestimmte Zielgruppe zu bedienen. Ich schreibe, was mir gefällt, unabhängig davon, ob es den potentiellen Lesern gefällt. Und ich glaube, es ist zum Teil diese amüsante Unverfrorenheit, die mich so beliebt macht.“ Sie räusperte sich und deutete dann auf mich: „Und du?“ „Ich?“, fragte ich stumpfsinnig. In meinem Kopf herrschte immer noch das Bedürfnis, ihre Haare anzufassen um zu überprüfen, ob sie nicht wirklich aus geschmolzenem Latex bestanden. „Ich hab von meinem Job erzählt, also erzählst du jetzt von deinem. Quit pro Quo.“ „Na toll.“, murmelte ich: „Beziehungsweise nicht toll. Mein Job ist langweilig wie sonstwas. Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.“ Offenbar hatte ich einen angepissten Eindruck gemacht, was gar nicht mal allzu weit von der Wahrheit entfernt gewesen war, denn Johanna ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen setzte sie neu an: „Okay. Dann ist es sicherlich spannender, einfach auf der Treppe zu sitzen und… was zu tun?“ Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Abgesehen von diesen Situationen hatte sie keine einzige verdammte Falte. Blöde, gutaussehende Bitch: „Erstens ist das hier tatsächlich spannender als Arbeit im Personalbüro der Stadtverwaltung. Und zweitens gibt es mir ein Gefühl von Luxus, einfach mal die Zeit zu haben, nichts zu tun. Denn jetzt mal ehrlich, wer kann das heute schon? Nichts tun, meine ich.“ „Exzellente Frage.“, murmelte Johanna, während sie die Männer betrachtete, die ihre Regale ins Haus schleppten: „So betrachte ich es viel zu selten. Respekt. Allerdings wirft das eine weitere Frage auf.“ „Nämlich?“ „Was tust du, wenn du nicht nichts tust?“ „Du meinst, welchen Freizeitaktivitäten ich fröne?“ Sie nickte. „Nun, ich… denke, dass ich ganz gerne Musik höre. Manchmal mache ich was mit Freunden, allerdings…“ Ich stockte kurz. Eigentlich verbrachte ich ziemlich wenig Zeit mit Freunden. Alle zwei Wochen gingen wir gemeinsam was trinken, durchschnittlich, aber das war es auch schon fast. Mein Sozialleben war eher lau. „Allerdings nicht so oft, wie ich gerne würde. Sonst tue ich, was sich mir so ergibt. Im Augenblick zum Beispiel unterhalte ich mich schon fast fünfzehn Minuten länger mit dir, als ich ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte.“ Sie hob eine Augenbraue und blickte auf ihre Uhr: „Wir unterhalten uns doch erst seit einer Viertelstunde.“ Ich quittierte das mit einem stummen Nicken. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie offenbar, ob sie das als Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen und die Düse machen sollte, blieb dann aber doch. Mir fiel auf, dass sie immer, wenn sie scharf nachdachte, mit ihrem äußersten Schneidezahn auf die Unterlippe biss. Ein niedlicher Tick, der sie jünger wirken ließ als sie war. Also… abgesehen vom Wahnsinnskörper, den mangelnden Falten und einer Ausstrahlung jugendlicher Vitalität, die durch den Eindruck der Lebenserfahrung und Weisheit konterkariert wurde. Dann fragte sie: „Hast du einen Freund?“ Ich drehte den Kopf und warf ihr einen zynischen ‚Ernsthaft jetzt?‘-Blick zu, der meiner Ansicht nach Antwort genug war. Johanna zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern: „Schon gut, geht mich ja auch nichts an. Dafür kennen wir uns nicht gut genug, richtig?“ Ich nickte, aber etwas in ihrer Stimme betrübte mich. Zwei Sachen, um genau zu sein. Zum einen war da dieses Gefühl, dass ich sie zu grob weggestoßen hatte und nun Mitleid empfinden sollte, was ich bescheuerter weise auch tat, und zum anderen etwas weit weniger subtiles und unangenehm Vertrautes: Sie wollte nicht einfach nur nett sein, sie wollte sich nicht nur unterhalten. Sie wollte eine Freundin. Weil sie selbst einsam war. Ich überlegte, ob ich danach fragen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Nach meiner Reaktion wäre es gemein, eine solche Frage zu stellen. Nichtsdestoweniger wollte ich die Unterhaltung nicht versiegen lassen, weshalb ich allgemeiner ansetzte: „Warum bist du überhaupt in dieses Kaff gezogen? Und von woher?“ Ihr Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich unverzüglich auf: „Ich komme aus einer dieser Großstädten, von denen es in dieser Welt viel zu viele gibt. Viel Schmutz, viel Gestank, viel Lärm. Dagegen wirkt dieses… Kaff, wie du es nennst, außerordentlich angenehm. Wie das Auge eines Sturms.“ Ich nickte. Ohne je in einer großen Stadt gelebt zu haben wusste ich genau, was sie meinte. Auch ich genoss die Ruhe hier regelmäßig: „Keine Familie, die zurückgelassen werden musste?“ Wie zu erwarten war, warf sie mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu, eine sadistische Parodie auf meinen Blick von eben. Dann grinste sie: „Ein ganz schön unverfrorenes Mädel bist du, selbst nichts zu sagen, aber mich auszuhorchen. Gefällt mir. Ich hab keine Familie, jedenfalls nichts nennenswertes. Mein Vater lebt noch, allerdings in einem Altenheim, und dass ich mich jetzt nicht um ihn kümmere sehe ich als Rache dafür, dass meine Mutter mich erzogen hat, nicht er. Dann noch ein paar entfernte Verwandte, die ich seit Jahren nicht gesehen habe. Weder Mann noch Kinder, wenn du darauf hinauswolltest.“ Ich nickte, leicht beschämt durch mein Verhalten und die Tatsache, dabei durchschaut worden zu sein. Ich antwortete indirekt, indem ich ihre vorherige Frage wieder aufgriff: „Ich hab nicht so wirklich viel Glück bei Beziehungen. Ich hatte eine, und die dauerte knapp zwei Stunden. Das war der Weg vom Parkplatz über sein Auto bis in sein heimeliges Bettchen, wo er alles daran gesetzt hat, mich zur Frau zu machen. Danach war ich passé.“ Johanna stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und das Kinn an die Hände, das Gesicht nach vorne gerichtet, mich aus den Augenwinkeln musternd: „Also ein Arschloch. Das tut mir leid.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Wieso sagen Leute eigentlich andauernd, dass ihnen etwas leid tut, auf das sie gar keinen Einfluss hatten? Das ist total verwirrend. Ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass die ganzen guten Kerle von den gutaussehenden Frauen abgeschleppt werden und für mich nur das untere Viertel bleibt.“ Johanna reagierte gar nicht, wandte lediglich ihren Blick ab und überlegte. Ich hingegen entschied mich, dieses Gespräch mehr als ausgereizt zu haben und richtete mich auf, in der Hose nach dem Haustürschlüssel kramend. Als ich ihn herauszog und stattdessen ins Schlüsselloch gleiten ließ, hörte ich Johanna murmeln: „Ich glaube, du brauchst nur…“ Die Tür glitt auf und ich drehte mich um, ihr mit einem trockenen „Herzlich willkommen in der Nachbarschaft.“ Das Wort abschneidend. Die Tür schloss ich wieder, hoffend, dass sie sich auf eine andere Treppe setzen mochte. Kapitel Eins: Hitze Meine anfängliche Sorge, ganz spontan einen Nachbarschaftsstreit vom Zaun gebrochen zu haben, erwies sich als unbegründet, und in den folgenden Wochen kotzte Johanna mich zunehmend dadurch an, nicht nur gutaussehend, sondern auch unfassbar sympathisch zu sein. Ein Umstand, der mich gerade deshalb nervte, weil ich ihr dafür nicht einmal böse sein konnte. Oder wollte, was das angeht. Unsere Gespräche verlagerten sich von der Treppe schnell an den Zaun unserer angrenzenden Gärten, oftmals einfach nur ein schlichtes „Na, wie geht es dir?“, das sich zu einem angenehm belanglosen Diskurs über alles Unmögliche ausweiten konnte. Zwei Wochen nach ihrem Einzug war Johanna meine beste Freundin, fünf Wochen später kannte sie mich besser als meine eigenen Eltern – was nicht verwunderte, so selten, wie sie da waren – aber darauf will ich hier gar nicht hinaus. Denn in der Zeit, in der ich mich bedenkenlos mit einer älteren Frau anfreundete – was in meinem Umfeld immer noch als unüblich galt – passierte noch mehr. Ich verliebte mich. Und verflucht, jetzt seht mich nicht so an. Ich weiß, dass das schnulzig klingt, aber das ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich bringe hier keine von Regenbögen und Kirschblüten begleitete Arie an die Schmetterlinge, die gegen mein Zwerchfell flattern. Es ist eine für mich übliche trockene Aussage, eine schlichte Tatsache: Ich verliebte mich. Wenn man einen Anfang sucht, könnte man auf den Tag zurückblicken, auf dem das Thermometer gegen Mittag nicht mehr 25, sondern 34 Grad Celsius anzeigte, ein Freitag, den ich nach Dienstschluss relativ entspannt zu verbringen gedacht hatte, bis Katja sich bei mir meldete und vorschlug, den Abend im Dampfkeller zu verbringen. Dazu zweierlei. Erstens war der Dampfkeller nicht, wie man schnell meinen konnte, eine Sauna, sondern eine Kneipe, die offen mit Rauchverbot prahlte. Das hatte zur Folge, dass nur noch Leute mit einer E-Zigarette zu Besuch kamen und alles volldampften. Das hatte sich inzwischen massiv gelegt und die Kneipe unterschied sich nur dadurch von anderen, dass wir uns dort hin und wieder sehen ließen, aber den Spitznamen hatten wir behalten. Zweitens war Katja eine gute Freundin aus Schultagen, wir hatten uns in der siebten Klasse kennen gelernt. Damals war ich noch ein wenig offener als heute, weniger zynisch, weniger abweisend. Durch meine Wandlung hatte sie sich nie irritieren lassen und mich in ihren eigenen, deutlich größeren Freundeskreis integriert. Wie es im Leben so läuft hatten sich viele aus den Augen verloren, aber Katja, ihre große Schwester und ich trafen uns beinahe regelmäßig. Hauptsächlich, um mir selbst treu zu bleiben, beschwerte ich mich ein paar Minuten lang über die hirnrissige Idee, bei so unangenehm hohen Temperaturen etwas anderes zu tun als im Schatten zu liegen und zu dösen, aber wir wussten beide, dass ich mich nur der Form halber sträubte. Letzten Endes verabredeten wir uns für neunzehn Uhr. Ich zog kurz in Erwägung, Johanna ebenfalls einzuladen, aber damals kannten wir uns noch nicht so gut, und es widerstrebte mir, in unsere alte Gruppe einfach so ein neues Gesicht einzubringen. Vielleicht später, dachte ich mir. Vielleicht später. Ich hab es mit der Pünktlichkeit nie so genau genommen. Wenn jemand mir sagt, wir würden uns um neunzehn Uhr treffen, bedeutete das für mich, dass ich zwischen zehn und fünfzehn nach auflaufen würde. Früher waren Katja und vor allem ihre Schwester Antonia davon ziemlich genervt, aber inzwischen schienen sie resigniert zu haben. Ich würde dieses Verhalten nicht ändern, also war es zwecklos, sich darum zu kümmern. Einmaleins des Stoizismus. Entsprechend war ich nicht überrascht, dass niemand vor dem Dampfkeller auf mich wartete. Da ich ohnehin zu spät kommen würde, dachten die beiden, könnten sie sich ja schon einmal einen gemütlichen Tisch aussuchen. Ich trat in das Gebäude und wurde empfangen von halbwegs guter Musik – aus den Lautsprechern in jeder Ecke drang irgendwas von Nena – und einem unerwartet angenehmen Geruch. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass viele Menschen ihren Schweißgeruch mitgeschleppt haben würden, aber offenbar war ich nicht die einzige, die den Abend lieber im Garten verbracht hätte: Die Kneipe war kaum gefüllt. Katja und Antonia warteten in einem Tisch an der durch Fenstermangel und gedimmter Beleuchtung dunklen Wand, bereits jeweils mit einer kleinen Flasche Bier versorgt. Ich lächelte trocken. Dass ich kein Bier trank gehörte ebenfalls zu den Dingen, die mir auszutreiben sie aufgeben mussten. „Sasha!“ Ich zuckte zusammen, als Antonia nach mir rief. Ich fand es immer irgendwie peinlich, in der Öffentlichkeit nach jemandem zu rufen, viel mehr aber noch, diejenige zu sein, nach der gerufen wurde. Als ob ich nicht so oder so zu ihr gekommen wäre: „Nicht so laut, sonst übertönst du die lieblichen Klänge von Deutschlands Neunzigerjahre-Song Nummer Eins.“, maulte ich mit Verweis auf das spielende Lied ‚Nur geträumt‘, und wurde sofort von Katja korrigiert, während ich mich auf den freien Platz gegenüber den beiden Schwestern setzte: „Irrtum, Sasha. Das Neunzigerjahre-Lied Nummer Eins wäre 99 Luftballons, zwar ebenfalls von Nena, aber ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob Nur geträumt überhaupt aus den Neunzigern stammt.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Ich bin mir ja nicht mal sicher, ob 99 Luftballons aus den Neunzigern stammt. Außerdem war das doch nur so ein Spruch. Quasi eine kreative Begrüßung.“ „Kreativ kannst du haben.“, lachte Antonia und hob eine Hand, um eine Kellnerin zu sich zu winken: „Bringen Sie meiner Freundin bitte möglichst kreativ einen sehr kreativen Apfelsaft.“ Die Kellnerin zögerte kurz, warf erst Antonia, dann mir einen leicht verwirrten Blick zu. Ich zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern: „Ignorieren Sie die da bitte. Ich nehme eine Sprite.“ Sie nickte, machte sich von dannen und ich lehnte mich über den Tisch: „Im Ernst, wie viel habt ihr schon getrunken, bevor ich hier aufgekreuzt bin?“ Ich will ehrlich sein, rückblickend betrachtet war das der letzte Teil unseres gemeinsamen Abends, an den ich mich klar erinnere. Der Rest ist untergegangen in dem was folgte und allgemeiner Erinnerungsschwäche, wie sie häufig auftritt. Ein angenehmer, witziger Abend ohne nennenswerte Details, an denen ich mich hätte festhalten können. Ein Abend wie viele, die ich bereits mit den beiden erlebt hatte, wie viele, die ich noch erleben würde. Er… war einfach nur da. Bis ich mich entschied, noch ein paar Minuten zu bleiben, während meine beiden Freundinnen sich auf den Weg machten. Ich glaube, es lag an einem sehr schönen Lied, das aus den Lautsprechern drang – wahrscheinlich war es Shakira mit She Wolf, aber nagelt mich nicht darauf fest, bitte – und das ich gerne noch zu Ende hören wollte. Tat ich auch, das weiß ich noch. Das Lied war gerade vorbei, als sich ein junger Mann zu mir setzte, mir genau gegenüber, in jeder Hand eine volle Flasche Bier. Eines davon alkoholfrei. Diese Flasche schob er mir hin und fragte dann: „Darf ich mich setzen?“ Ich musterte ihn. Seine Frisur ähnelte der Meinen, nur war er von einem schmutzigen Blond und deutlich weniger unordentlich. Seine Nase stach ins Auge, sie wirkte wie einmal gebrochen und schlecht verheilt, allerdings empfand ich es keinesfalls als Makel. Es hatte den gleichen Effekt, den ein Schönheitsfleck haben mochte, und zum ersten Mal begriff, ich, was es mit diesem Konzept eines gelobten Fehlers auf sich haben konnte. Seine Lippen waren schmal, was ihn auf den ersten Blick verbittert wirken ließ, aber schon auf den Zweiten war nur zu offensichtlich, dass er einfach nur nervös war. Weiterhin schien er sich um Kleidung ähnlich wenig Gedanken zu machen wie ich: ein schwarzes Totenkopfshirt mit einer hellblauen, kurzen Hose, das passt nicht zusammen. War mir zum Glück egal. Ich schätzte ihn auf vierundzwanzig. „Du sitzt doch schon.“, erwiderte ich mit einem gewollt intensiven Blick an ihm vorbei auf den Stuhl: „Also solltest du fragen, ob du sitzen bleiben darfst.“ Er biss sich auf eine Weise auf die Unterlippe, die mich sofort an Johanna erinnerte, dann nickte er ergeben: „Da ist was dran. Darf ich sitzen bleiben? Ich hab auch Wegzoll dabei.“ Er ließ die Flasche los, die er mir hingeschoben hatte, und deutete darauf. Ich seufzte, mir war unwohl bei dem, was ich zu sagen hatte: „Wegzoll wäre es, wenn du irgendwo vorbeigehen wolltest. Nicht, wenn du sitzen möchtest. Außerdem trinke ich kein Bier, auch kein Alkoholfreies.“ Er nickte langsam, dachte über meine Worte nach, dann blickte er in offensichtlicher Theatralik zur Decke: „Kann ich bitte noch einmal aufstehen, mit einer Cola wiederkommen und wir fangen von Vorn an?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ließ meine Zähne bei einem Lächeln aufblitzen. Selbst in der Niederlage und trotz der Unsicherheit hatte er etwas Unbeschwertes an sich, das mich fesselte. Faszinierte. Und vor allem amüsierte: „Nichts da. Wir sind hier ja nicht in einem Spiel, wo man einfach beim letzten Speicherpunkt neu starten kann. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen.“ Ich schob die Flasche beiseite und lehnte mich ein wenig nach vorne: „Ich habe ohnehin keinen Durst.“ Er nickte, lehnte sich entspannt zurück, offenbar mein Verhalten richtig deutend: Seine Anmache war grandios gescheitert, aber das sollte mich nicht davon abhalten, weiter darauf einzugehen. Wie sagt man so schön? Aller Anfang ist schwer. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte etwas Offenherzigeres angezogen als mein Hawaiihemd und eine knielange, abgeschnittene Jeans. Das einzig Attraktive, das er wirklich an mir sehen könnte, wäre meine Brille. Und selbst das… „Darf ich trotzdem einen kleinen Neustart wagen?“, erwiderte er lächelnd – ein schiefes Lächeln, bei dem er den linken Mundwinkel weit nach oben zog, den Rechten aber kaum bewegte – und umklammerte, immer noch nervös, sein Bier mit beiden Händen: „Ich heiße Erwin und würde dich gerne kennenlernen.“ Ich nickte stumm und nahm mir ein paar Sekunden, um mich im Dampfkeller umzusehen. Seine Intentionen waren eindeutig: Mann spricht Frau in einer Kneipe an, die Story war älter der Eichenschrank in unserem Wohnzimmer. Was mich wunderte war, dass er sich zu mir gesetzt hatte, wo doch durchaus andere Optionen verfügbar gewesen wären. Allein zwei andere Damen allein in meinem Blickfeld hätten jedem Mann den Kopf verdreht, eine sah so aus, als könnte sie Johannas Tochter sein, wenngleich immer noch nicht so hübsch. Ich fixierte wieder den jungen Mann vor mir. Erwin: „Sasha.“, entgegnete ich und beließ es dabei. Sollte er doch ruhig reden und mehr von seinen Beweggründen offenbaren. Immerhin hatte er ja auch die Initiative ergriffen. Er wollte etwas von mir, nicht umgekehrt. Obwohl… „Interessanter Name.“, murmelte er nachdenklich: „Heutzutage trifft man ja fast nur noch Männer mit dem Namen Sasha, obwohl er ja für beide Geschlechter gültig ist. Und offen gestanden sprach ich ihm immer einen eher femininen Aspekt zu.“ Er räusperte sich, trank einen Schluck und winkte ab: „Wie auch immer, nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Sasha.“ Danach schwieg er, viel zu lange für meinen Geschmack, weshalb ich mich seiner erbarmte. Nun ja, ein kleines Bisschen: „Was ist los?“, sagte ich mit einem Anflug von gutmütigem Spott in der Stimme: „Hattest du dir keine Unterhaltung zurechtgelegt? Kein Thema, um den Abend…“ Ich blickte auf meine Uhr, zweiundzwanzig Uhr siebenundvierzig: „… eher die Nacht zu füllen?“ Er lachte, kurz und trocken: „Im Prinzip schon, ja. Ich hatte mir etwas zusammengezimmert, um bis zu diesem Punkt zu kommen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, überhaupt so weit zu kommen. Also…“ „Also hast du gar nicht weiter geplant.“, beendete ich den Satz und konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken: „Das kenne ich gut. Passiert mir auch manchmal.“ Ich platzierte meine Arme auf dem Tisch und verschränkte die Finger frontal miteinander. Drückte die Hände gegeneinander um sie aneinander hochzudrücken, wie bei einem Gebet: „Dann mache ich dir jetzt einen Vorschlag: Du denkst dir eine Frage aus, irgendeine, egal welche, und stellst sie mir. Und dann gucken wir mal, wie sich die ganze Sache entwickelt. Deal?“ Er nickte: „Deal. Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“ Ohne es böse zu meinen, lachte ich auf: „Das ist deine Frage? Das ist die einfallsloseste Einstiegsfrage, die es gibt.“ Er schüttelte sofort den Kopf, meine Aussage offenbar nicht persönlich nehmend: „Nein, es ist die dritteinfallsloseste Frage. Die Zweiteinfallsloseste wäre dahingegen die Frage nach Hobbies, auf die ich übrigens später zurückkommen möchte, sofern du dich dann noch mit mir unterhalten magst.“ Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und seufzte amüsiert: „Okay, okay. Was ist denn deiner Meinung nach die schlechteste Einstiegsfrage?“ Er setzte sich auf, erneut den Schalk der Theatralik in den Augen, lehnte sich vor und sagte mit gespielt tiefer Stimme: „Na, auch hier?“ Für eine Sekunde herrschte absolute Stille – Ich schwöre es, das ganze Lokal war still – und dann brach ich in peinlich ausuferndes Gelächter aus. Es dauerte gut dreißig Sekunden, bis ich mich wieder gefangen hatte: „Das ist in der Tat eine bescheuerte Frage. Ich nehm’s zurück, dein Einstieg war ganz okay. Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist Rot. Sauerkirschrot, um genau zu sein, dieses Rot, das schon fast ein dunkles Lila ist.“ Erwin biss sich erneut auf die Lippe: „Interessant. Die meisten Leute antworten einfach nur stumpf, indem sie die Farbe nennen. Rot, Blau, Braun, Grau, et cetera. Ohne Erklärung.“ „Stimmt. Aber dafür erwarte ich dann jetzt auch eine ausführliche Erwiderung deinerseits.“ Er nickte: „Tintenblau, das einzige Blau, meiner Ansicht nach, das tief genug ist, um undurchdringbar zu wirken, aber noch weit genug von einem schwarzen Ton entfernt, um nicht… nun ja, schwarz zu sein, wenn du verstehst.“ Ich verstand. Vor allem aber merkte ich etwas: Dieser Kerl spielte gerne mit Worten, war aber nicht besonders gut darin, Dinge zu erklären. Irgendwie… witzig. Ich meinerseits dachte plötzlich daran, dass ich für ihn wie eine Kettenraucherin klingen musste, so rau, wie meine Stimme war. Was, verfickt noch mal, hatte dieser Gedanke jetzt hier zu suchen? Ich murmelte ihm stumm zu, dass er sich gefälligst zu verpissen habe, und war wieder zurück in der Realität: „Nette Erklärung. Allerdings war mein Plan vielleicht doch nicht so gut. Aus Fragen über Lieblingsfarben lässt sich schwerlich eine Diskussion erbauen. Darf… ich dann einen Versuch starten?“ Er nickte und bedeutete mit mir einer Handbewegung, fortzufahren. Ich holte tief Luft und hatte plötzlich den Satz im Kopf, mit dem mich mein Religionslehrer regelmäßig genervt hatte, wenn ich eine Bibelstelle beschreiben sollte: In Medias Res, In Medias Res, In Medias… „Wieso sitzt du hier?“ Ihr kennt mich inzwischen ein wenig besser. Ihr wisst, dass ich nicht dazu tendiere, anders zu reden als ich denke. Ihr wisst, dass ich, wenngleich oft zynisch, ehrlich bin in meinen Aussagen und dazu stehe. Jetzt müsst ihr wissen, dass ich meine Worte noch in dem Augenblick bereute, in dem sie meinen Mund verließen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war mir bewusst, dass ich den Moment und vielleicht die ganze Situation zerstört haben musste. Erwin wollte mit mir flirten, und ein Flirt funktioniert am besten, wenn er nicht angesprochen wird, auch wenn sich beide Parteien dieses Flirts bewusst sind. Oder sich sogar bewusst sind, dass der jeweils andere sich dessen bewusst ist. Durch meine Frage hatte ich uns nun in eine unangenehme Bredouille manövriert: Entweder konnte Erwin lügen, was sicherlich auffällig wäre und alles ruinieren musste, oder er konnte die Wahrheit sagen, wie auch immer die aussah, und damit eine weitere entspannte Unterhaltung unmöglich machen. „Du bist hübsch.“, sagte er. Gab es unumwunden zu und ergänzte: „Genauer gesagt, du bist nicht nur hübsch, sondern außerdem attraktiv. Es gibt wenig Frauen, die beides sind, und das sollte man wertschätzen. Deshalb hab ich mich zu dir gesetzt. Wenn man die Gelegenheit hat, mit einer hübschen, attraktiven Frau zu reden, warum sollte man sie nicht nutzen?“ Ich starrte ihn an und fragte mich, ob ich mich geirrt hatte. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, so viel stand fest, aber er war entspannter als je zuvor. Und… ich auch. „Wo bitte schön gibt es einen Unterschied zwischen Schönheit und Attraktivität?“, fragte ich stirnrunzelnd, „Und wie kommst du darauf, ich wäre eines von Beidem?“ Erwin schüttelte den Kopf wie ein Lehrer, der über die kreative, gleichwohl falsche Antwort eines Schülers amüsiert war: „Beides, nicht eines von Beidem. Und ich glaube, das kann ich am besten an einem Beispiel erläutern. Ähm… Irgendwo hinter mir müsste eine Blondine sitzen, in einer hellroten Bluse, meine ich. Siehst du sie?“ Ich blickte an ihm vorbei und nickte. Rote Bluse, arschlange Haare und einen pervers kurzen Jeansrock. „Nun, diese Frau ist zweifellos hübsch.“, fuhr Erwin fort und lächelte wieder sein schiefes Lächeln: „Das bedeutet, sie sieht gut aus, rein physisch. Angenehme Proportionen, symmetrisches Gesicht und den ganzen Schnickschnack.“ „Tu das nicht.“, fuhr ich reflexartig dazwischen, und er stockte irritiert: „Was nicht? Andere Frauen beschreiben, während ich mir dir rede? Das war nur ein Beispiel, keine Sorge…“ „Nicht doch das nicht.“, maulte ich kopfschüttelnd: „Das Wort, Schnickschnack. Verwende das bitte nicht. Das ist vollkommen unsemantisch und klingt in meinen Ohren einfach ekelhaft.“ Er nickte langsam: „Oookay, ist notiert. Also darf ich weitermachen?“ „Ich bitte darum.“ „Gut. Also, sie ist hübsch. Beziehungsweise im Prinzip schön anzusehen. Aber das macht sie noch lange nicht attraktiv. Sieh mal, wie sie sich kleidet. Es ist eine Sache, sich der Hitze entsprechend anzuziehen, oder den Männern in der Umgebung einen visuellen Gefallen zu tun, dagegen sage ich ja gar nichts. Aber man muss eben aufpassen, dass man die Grenze zum obszönen, nuttigen Kleidungsstil nicht überschreitet. Das wirkt dann eben nicht mehr attraktiv, sondern billig. So wie sie.“ Er räusperte sich und trank erneut von seinem Bier: „Andersherum kann es ebenso gehen. Nehmen wir mal eine Frau, die nicht wirklich hübsch ist. Ähm… mir fällt bedauerlicherweise kein Beispiel ein…“ „Versuch es mit irgend einem Promi.“, warf ich ein: „Da funktioniert sowas immer.“ Er nickte dankbar und überlegte, bis er entgegnete: „Adele. Die britische Sängerin, nicht die französische Schauspielerin. Ich würde Adele nicht gerade als hübsch bezeichnen, aber…“ „Weil sie zu dick ist?“, fragte ich, ein herausforderndes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Erwin stöhnte: „Bitte, noch einmal Fish & Chips und die ist fett. Was zum Glück keinen Einfluss auf ihre Musik hat. Wie dem auch sei, ist sie nun nicht hübsch, aber ihr Auftreten lässt sich zumindest attraktiv wirken. Hypothetisch betrachtet, kann also eine angenehme Persönlichkeit, als eines von vielen Beispielen, eine durchschnittliche Hülle aufwerten. Und dann…“ Er deutete ausufernd auf mich: „… gibt es noch Jene, auf die eben Beides zutrifft. Und da sucht man den Makel vergebens.“ Ich nickte verstehend. Nette Ansprache, sehr überzeugend und bei weitem die effizienteste Anmache, die ich je erlebt hatte. Die Beste, die ich jemals hörte. „Ich werde heute trotzdem nicht mit dir ins Bett gehen.“, sagte ich, ohne Bosheit, ohne Sarkasmus, ohne Gefühl. Ich sagte es, wie ich später merkte, dass ich verliebt war: Als schlichte Tatsache. Ihn schien das allerdings nur mäßig aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn gleichwohl er errötete, nickte er: „Ich weiß. Oder vielmehr, ich dachte es mir schon. Hatte es nicht anders erwartet, hatte es auch nicht geplant. Ich sitze nicht hier, weil ich auf der Suche bin nach einem One Night Stand, Sasha, denn dann wäre ich doch zum Flittchen dort hinten gegangen. Die scheint ja geradezu um Aufmerksamkeit zu betteln.“ Er trank erneut einen Schluck Bier und schüttelte den Kopf: „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich dich viel lieber einfach erst mal kennen lernen. Quasi Freundschaft, kein schneller Fick.“ Das war unerwartet. Und angenehm. Das letzte Mal, als sich ein Junge wirklich für mich interessiert hatte, war eben wegen eines schnellen Fick gewesen, weshalb ich hier nichts Anderes erwartet hatte. Aber Erwin war gewiss nicht zu unterschätzen. Ein sehr, sehr angenehmer Umstand. „Ich bin allerdings müde und wollte eigentlich schon längst auf dem Heimweg sein.“, entgegnete ich, „Weshalb ich jetzt eine letzte Frage hätte, bevor wir uns verabschieden.“ Er hob den Kopf und wartete neugierig, bis ich mein bestes Pokerface aufsetzte und fragte: „Willst du meine Handynummer oder gibst du mir deine?“ Kapitel Zwei: Makeup „Du leidest unter Minderwertigkeitskomplexen.“, sagte Johanna und riss mich damit aus meiner Litanei über das was mich seit einiger Zeit störte: „Ich meine, du hast einen Kerl kennengelernt, der in dir offenbar all das sieht von dem du dir wünscht, dass ein Kerl es in dir sieht, und alles was du tust ist sich Sorgen machen, ob es dabei bleibt. Das ist doch Blödsinn.“ Sie lehnte sich mit den Armen auf den Zaun zwischen uns und seufzte: „Bitte verzeih die harten Worte, ich hatte einen ungewohnt anstrengenden Tag. Aber du weißt, worauf ich zart anspiele, ja?“ Ich nickte genervt: „Ich verhalte mich so, als wäre ich so attraktiv, wie ich bin und nicht so, wie er mich sieht. Das meinst du.“ Johanna verdrehte die Augen und gab mir durch Gestik und Mimik unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass ich ihre Geduld enorm strapazierte: „Weißt du, das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht. Wenn er dich als so attraktiv betrachtet, wie er es tut, dann bist du auch so attraktiv. Glaub mir, Sasha, ich hatte schon mehr Erfahrung mit Beziehungen als du, ich kenne mich da aus. Nach dieser Ansprache über die Unterschiede von Attraktivität und Schönheit, von der du mir erzählt hast, kannst du verdammt froh sein, dass er dir nicht sofort einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat.“ Ich nickte und seufzte trocken: „Bogen überspannt, Nachbarin. Ich gehe wieder ins Haus und zweifle an mir selbst, wenn es dir recht ist.“ „Abgelehnt!“ Ihre Stimme war mit einem Mal scharf wie Stahl und duldete keinen Widerspruch: „Du bleibst hier, bis ich dich geheilt habe. Im Ernst, wieso glaubst du überhaupt, du seist nicht attraktiv? Ich glaube nämlich, ich kenne den Grund.“ Ich stöhnte und verdrehte die Augen: „Ich sehe in den Spiegel und sehe das hier.“, keifte ich mit einer umfassenden Gestik auf meinen Körper: „Und ich sehe Haufenweise Frauen mit ihren widerlichen Titten, die alle Jungs um den Verstand bringen, mit ihren beschissenen Hotpants und Miniröcken und Stöckelschuhen und dem ganzen Scheiß, der uns schon in Film und Fernsehen immer als sexy angepinnt wird und daneben bin ich, und ich bin einfach… Nun, nichts davon!“ Meine Stimme war lauter geworden, ohne dass ich es gemerkt hatte, und am Ende schrie ich fast. Höchste Zeit, wieder vom Gas zu gehen: „Ich meine, sieh uns beide an, Johanna. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du mit Zweiundvierzig noch besser aussiehst als die meisten Models Anfang Zwanzig… Wenn wir nebeneinander stehen würden und ein Typ hätte die Wahl, wen würde er wohl wählen, hm? Dich oder mich?“ Sie überlegte. Nein, im Ernst: Sie dachte tatsächlich darüber nach, als wäre die Antwort gar nicht so leicht zu finden! Tat sie das, um mich zu verspotten, oder…? „Ich glaube, du hast ein anderes Problem.“, erwiderte sie und schwang sich mit einer unbeschreiblich eleganten Bewegung auf meine Seite des Zaunes: „Du kleidest dich hauptsächlich in diesen ausgeleierten Kram. Warum?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Normalerweise wäre es mir unangenehm gewesen, darüber zu sprechen, aber bei Johanna konnte ich immer offen sein. Ein herrliches Gefühl: „Dadurch erwecke ich zumindest die Illusion, dass ich darunter Oberweite haben könnte. Besser, als gleich zu zeigen, wie, nun, flach ich bin.“ Zu meiner Überraschung formte sich ein schelmisches Lächeln auf Johannas Lippen: „Und wenn ich dir nun sage, dass genau das der Punkt ist, in dem du dich irrst?“ „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich da irre.“, maulte ich: „Ich hab mir das über Jahre hinweg angewöhnt.“ „Man kann auch etwas auch jahrelang falsch machen. Ich erinnere mich da an meinen Deutschlehrer, der immer gesagt hat ‚Das Einzigste‘, bis ich ihm ein Wörterbuch um die Ohren geklatscht habe. Natürlich nur metaphorisch, aber du weißt, worauf ich hinauswill, oder?“ „Dass ich keine Deutschnachhilfe brauche?“, erwiderte ich schnippisch. Das Problem daran, Ratschläge von einer Geschichtenerzählerin zu bekommen war, dass sie allzu gerne in umfassenden Erzählungen kommunizierte. „Ich will darauf hinaus, dass du vielleicht glaubst, dass dein Verhalten plausibel ist, es das aber ganz und gar nicht sein musst. Wie viel Zeit hast du morgen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich hab nicht wirklich was vor, wenn du das meinst. Mit Erwin treffe ich mich erst am Abend wieder.“ Meine Stimme nahm einen Ton an, den man als verträumt bezeichnen konnte: „Er hat mich ins Kino eingeladen. Sagte, das wäre optimal, wenn man sich schon ein paar Mal verabredet hat, allerdings noch nicht allzu lange kennt.“ „Perfekt.“ Johanna schnippte mit den Fingern und schwang sich wieder auf ihre Seite des Zauns: „Wir treffen uns morgen um Elf in der Stadt, am Eingang zur Handelsstraße. Bring Zeit, Geduld und gute Laune mit, vielleicht Klamotten, die man schnell wechseln kann. Obwohl ich mir da keine Sorgen mache.“, fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu: „Vor allem aber dulde ich da keine Widerrede. Wirst schon sehen, das wird witzig.“ Damit ließ sie mich allein im Garten stehen. Ich meinerseits verschwand schließlich auch wieder in die Wohnung, nicht sicher, was ich davon halten sollte. Komischerweise war meine größte Sorge die Tatsache, dass ich mich bisher nur im privaten Sektor mit Johanna unterhalten hatte und wir morgen das erste Mal gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit sein würden. Ich war vor Johanna am Treffpunkt und ahnte spätestens jetzt, worauf sie hinauswollte. Die ersten drei Geschäfte, die mir ins Auge sprangen, waren Bekleidungsgeschäfte. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte ich mir, ein positives Grundgemüt zu erhalten. Johanna ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten – drei Minuten, um genau zu sein – und begrüßte mich, indem sie gleich zur Sache kam: „Für eine Person, die ihre eigene Oberflächlichkeit dermaßen negativ betrachtet, bist du durchaus enorm oberflächlich eingestellt. Ich wünschte mir zwar, das wäre anders, aber immerhin macht es die Hilfe etwas greifbarer. Wenn wir heute fertig sind, kannst du dich ganz getrost entspannen, weil selbst wenn dieser Erwin oberflächlich wäre, was er ja gar nicht sein kann, wenn du mit der Beschreibung deines Aussehens Recht hättest, was eigentlich die ganze Aktion hier sinnlos machen könnte… Äh…“ Sie schien den Faden verloren zu haben und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern: „Jedenfalls werde ich dich heute mal ordentlich aufmotzen. Du bist mein Auto, wenn du so willst, und die Läden hier meine Tuning-Werkstätten.“ Ich hörte entspannt zu und ging dann erst einmal überhaupt nicht darauf ein, sondern erwiderte sarkastisch: „Dir auch einen wunderschönen Vormittag, Johanna. Es ist so schön, mal wieder Zeit mit dir zu verbringen.“ „Lieb von dir.“, antwortete sie unbeeindruckt und schob mich mit einer Hand an der Schulter nach vorne: „Dann wollen wir mal, ja?“ An H&M sowie C&A schob sie mich zu meiner Verwunderung stumm vorbei, stattdessen betraten wir ein Geschäft, das ich zwar bereits von außen betrachtet, jedoch nie eines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Und vielleicht lag es an meiner geringen Kenntnis über Kleidungsgeschäfte, aber ich sah keinen echten Unterschied zu irgendeinem anderen Laden. „Ich habe eine Antipathie gegen die ganz großen Geschäfte, musst du wissen. Diese ganze unpersönliche Profitgeilheit regt mich regelmäßig auf. In den weniger bekannten Geschäften kommt man sich viel mehr wie ein gern gesehener Mensch vor. Du wirst schon sehen, was ich meine.“ Sie deutete dezent auf einen jungen Mann, der mir so offensichtlich schwul erschien, dass es schon fast peinlich hätte sein können – Rosa Hemd, Skinny Jeans, die Haare mit Gel zurückgeklebt wie Dane DeHaan in A Cure for Wellness – und der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf uns zugestiefelt kam: „Schönen guten Tag, die Damen. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“ Ich räusperte mich, um zu antworten – eine nervige Angewohnheit. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob ich mich räusperte, weil meine Stimme so rau war, oder ob meine Stimme so rau war, weil... whatever – aber Johanna kam mir zuvor: „Meine Freundin hier braucht dringend einen Garderobenwechsel. Vorzugsweise formfitting, stylisch, aber dezent. Das Pompöse sagt ihr nicht sonderlich zu. Du hast eine Schwäche für Hemden, richtig?“, fragte sie an mich gewandt, worauf hin ich nickte. Der Mann ließ sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen, nickte ebenfalls und forderte uns auf, ihm zu folgen. Laufend wandte ich mich mit einem tendenziell genervten Blick an meine Nachbarin: „Du weißt wohl, dass ich auch für mich selbst sprechen kann, richtig?“ „Natürlich weiß ich das. Das Problem ist, dass du nur redest ohne je etwas dafür zu tun, dass sich an dem, worüber du dich beschwerst, etwas ändert. Kennst du den Film Pretty Woman?“ Ich nickte: „Ebenso kenne ich Kingsman, Crazy Stupid Love und so weiter. Ich weiß, was du vorhast: Typwechsel durch Kleidungswechsel. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass das so einfach funktioniert.“ „Glaube ist nur ein Mangel an Information, sage ich immer.“, entgegnete Johanna und zwinkerte mir zu: „Vertrau mir einfach mal, okay?“ Der Mann blieb stehen vor einem Kleiderständer mit Hemden in allen Farben und Größen, begutachtete noch einmal, was ich aktuell trug – ein zu großes, dunkelrotes Shirt, schwarze Jeans, was ich bei den Temperaturen bereute, sowie Sneakers – und auf meine Brille, wohl um Präferenzen und farbenmäßige Korrelation abzuwägen. Danach griff er zielsicher nach zwei, dann drei Kleiderbügeln und dem daran hängenden Stoff, klemmte sie sich an den Unterarm und schleppte uns zu den Hosen, schnappte sich hier und da eine und führte dabei Smalltalk mit Johanna, auf den ich kaum achtete. Der letzte Halt unserer Odyssee waren die Umkleidekabinen, in die ich mit letzten Endes einer Bluse, drei Hemden, zwei Jacketts, einer Jeans und zwei Hosen aus irgendeinem anderen Stoff hineingesteckt wurde. Auf einem Schild an der Wand stand der Schriftzug: „Bitte nicht mehr als 5 Teile in die Kabine nehmen.“ Ich beäugte erst das Schild, dann den Mann kritisch, sozusagen demonstrativ, was er mit einem sympathischen Schulterzucken quittierte. Also los. Die Prozedur dauerte eine Weile, weil ich nicht nur jedes Teil anprobieren sollte, sondern auch verschiedene Kombinationen darzubieten hatte. Mein anfänglicher Unwille wandelte sich allerdings schon bald in Experimentierfreude, was das Ganze deutlich erträglicher machte. Ich posierte ein wenig, während Johanna mir ihre Meinung mitteilte und nach der Meinen fragte, ich begann Witze zu reißen, und letzten Endes gab es genau eine Kombination, die ich wirklich, wirklich toll fand: Schwarzes Hemd, dunkelrotes Jackett – der Mann behauptete zwar, diesen Farbton auch für einen Blazer auftreiben zu können, aber ich lehnte dankend ab – und eine dunkelblaue Hose. Jedes einzelne Stück war enganliegend und passte perfekt, und als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete, schlich Johanna sich hinter mich, um mir grinsend ihre Hände auf die Schultern zu legen: „Warum, sagtest du, willst du lieber diese ausgeleierten Klamotten tragen?“ Ich warf einen Blick auf den Mann, in dessen Gegenwart ich mich nicht wiederholen würde: „Du weißt, warum. Ich war, glaube ich, ziemlich eindeutig.“ „Das ist wahr. Aber sieh dich nur mal an: Du siehst klasse aus. Was meinen Sie?“ Sie wandte sich an den Mann, der sich bisher weitestgehend im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Mir wurde spontan bewusst, dass wir aktuell die einzigen Kunden in diesem Geschäft zu sein schienen. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ohne Ihnen beiden zu nahe zu treten, wir sind angehalten, uns mit persönlichen Meinungen bezüglich unserer Kunden zurückzuhalten.“ Johanna zog die Stirn kraus: „Selbst, wenn Sie explizit danach gefragt werden? Ich meine, Sie sind hier die einzige Person mit modischem Fachwissen, ich bin bestenfalls instinktiv zielsicher, und die da“, sie deutete auf mich, „darf man gar nicht fragen, darum hat sie mich ja mitgeschleppt. Kommen Sie schon.“, sie lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm hin und zwinkerte ihm zu: „Von mir erfährt ihr Boss schon nicht, dass sie gegen diese Auflage verstoßen.“ Tatsächlich errötete er leicht und ließ mich daran zweifeln, ob er wirklich schwul war. Dann nickte er ergeben: „Nun, die Kombination aus Jackett und Hemd wirkt ein wenig unharmonisch, abgesehen davon finde ich, dass sie gerade diese schmalen Kleidungsstücke optimal an ihre Figur anpassen.“ Ich seufzte. Schmal, hm? Nun gut, er war nett und hat es ja dezent ausgedrückt, darum beließ ich es bei einem Lächeln, anstatt ihm vorzuhalten, dass ‚schmal‘ eigentlich mein grundlegendes Problem war. Johanna hingegen grinste zufrieden: „Siehst du? Ich hab doch gesagt, mit neuen Kleidern wirkst du gleich wie ein neuer Mensch.“ „Des Kaisers neue Kleider“, entgegnete ich trocken, „ist eine Geschichte, die darauf pocht, dass Kleider eben keine Leute machen, jedenfalls so, wie ich es verstanden habe. Du…“ Wieder warf ich einen Blick auf den Kerl. Zu glauben, dass er doch nicht schwul war, würde mich definitiv davon abhalten, in seiner Gegenwart über meine Oberweite zu sprechen: „Du hast scheinbar nicht begriffen, worauf ich gestern hinauswollte. Die Klamotten sind klasse, ja, aber das löst doch nicht mein Problem.“ Johanna seufzte leise, dachte nach. Dann schob sie mich in die Kabine zurück: „Zieh dich um, gib mir die Klamotten. Ich bezahle schon mal, während du dich wieder umziehst. Wir reden draußen weiter.“ Ich gehorchte, und konnte durch den Vorhang der Kabine noch hören, wie Johanna zu dem Mann scherzte, dass ich schüchtern sei und persönliche Gespräche in der Gegenwart von Fremden nicht gerne führte. Was immerhin zur Hälfte stimmte. Johanna wartete auf mich und drückte mir die Tüte mit dem neuen Outfit in die Hand: „Du könntest das heute zu deinem Date mit Erwin tragen. Ich verwette meinen Stift darauf, dass er den Mund nicht mehr zukriegt.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn: „Deinen Stift?“ „Den Kugelschreiber, den mir mein Onkel zum Schulabschluss geschenkt hat.“, erklärte sie lächelnd: „Angerauter Stahl, braun, mit meinem Namen am Griff eingraviert. In Silberlettern. Muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben, und er ist bis heute noch mein Lieblingsstift. Den verwette ich darauf.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und beließ es dabei, hob stattdessen die Tüte: „Wie viel schulde ich dir?“ „Ein herzliches Dankeschön reicht. Ich bin nicht arm, Sasha, und ganz sicher nicht geizig.“ „Und ich liege anderen Leuten nicht gern auf der Tasche.“, entgegnete ich ungehalten, allerdings mehr aus Scham denn aus Zorn: „Also?“ Sie hob ergeben die Hände: „Also gut, du schuldest mir folgendes: Du lässt mich dich noch in ein, zwei Kleidungsgeschäfte schleppen, dann in ein Schuhgeschäft und vielleicht noch irgendwo rein, wo es uns gerade gefällt. Was dir gefällt, kaufe ich, und dafür machst du zwei Sachen: Erstens, du gibst mir danach ein richtig großes Eis aus, bei dem ich dir dann auch endlich erkläre, was die ganze Aktion hier soll.“ „Du meinst, welchen Sinn du darin siehst, den ich nicht sehe?“ „Exakt. Und als zweites ziehst du das hier…“ Sie deutete auf die Tüte, „heute Abend für Erwin an und erzählst mir später, wie er darauf reagiert hat. Die Wette mit dem Stift gilt nach wie vor. Er wird den Mund offen stehen lassen, wenn er dich sieht.“ Die Vorstellung erheiterte mich durchaus, und ich stimmte zu, trotz meiner Zweifel. Die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden verbrachten wir in verschiedensten Geschäften und nahmen hier und da etwas mit, ein paar T-Shirts, die mir tatsächlich passten, zwei Hosen, ein paar Hemden und Blusen, alles von Johanna bezahlt. In meinem Kopf erschien immer wieder mal der Begriff Sugardaddy und ich fragte mich, ob es auch eine weibliche Version dieses Begriffes gab. Sugarmommy? Das klang irgendwie nicht so schön. Und vor allem: Es traf nicht zu. Johanna war großzügig, das war alles. Als sie versuchte, mir ein wenig Reizwäsche anzupreisen, fragte ich sie, ob sie schon einmal drei vollgepackte Papiertüten in die Fresse bekommen habe, womit wenigstens das Thema erledigt war. Unser nächster Stopp war ein Schuhgeschäft, in das ich mit relativ wenigen Erwartungen reinging. Klamotten kaufen war nervig, konnte aber Spaß machen. Schuhe kaufen war nervig. Punkt. Nichtsdestotrotz schaffte Johanna es erneut, mich zu überraschen, indem sie dem nächstbesten Verkäufer ihr Mobiltelefon unter die Nase hielt und mit ihrem umwerfenden Lächeln sagte: „Wir suchen offene Schuhe, die hierzu passen.“ Überraschend war diese Aktion aus zweierlei Gründen. Erstens hatte ich ihr nie erzählt, dass ich meine Füße als etwas Hübsches empfand. Das bedeutete, sie müssen ihr irgendwann einmal aufgefallen sein. Und sie muss gedacht haben, dass sie sehenswert seien. Irgendwie machte mich das ein wenig stolz. Zweitens allerdings... „Wann hast du denn bitteschön dieses Foto gemacht?“ Ich hatte einen Blick auf das Display geworfen und darauf mich gesehen, gekleidet in ein schwarzes Hemd, ein dunkelrotes Jackett und eine schwarze Hose, mein ganzes erstes neues Outfit – das mir übrigens wirklich ziemlich gut stand. Johanna zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du warst abgelenkt und sahst klasse aus, also hab ich die Gelegenheit genutzt. Außerdem ist es so bestimmt einfacher, passende Schuhe zu finden. Nicht wahr?“ Die Frage war an den Verkäufer gerichtet, der mit einem knappen Kopfnicken reagierte: „In der Tat. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?“ Wir folgten, ließen uns beraten und verließen den Laden wenig später mit nagelneuen Sandalen. Zumindest bezeichnete ich sie als Sandalen. Der Verkäufer hatte irgendeinen exotischen Begriff verwendet, den ich mir weder merken konnte noch wollte. Nunmehr außerordentlich schwer beladen trabten wir durch die Einkaufsmeile zurück, bis Johanna plötzlich vor einem kleinen Friseursalon stehen blieb: „Ich weiß ja, dass du mich hierfür wahrscheinlich hassen wirst, aber hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, deine Frisur ein wenig aufzupeppen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das war eine kleine Zwickmühle. Wie bereits erwähnt war ich mit meiner Frisur alles andere als zufrieden, vor allem mit der Farbe. Aber andererseits war es mir immer unangenehm, fremde Leute an meine Haare zu lassen. Meinen Haarschnitt bekam ich üblicherweise von meiner Mutter, etwa alle zwei Monate. Und gefärbt wurde definitiv nicht, darauf beharrte ich konsequent. Lieber noch eine beschissene, aber echte Frisur, als eine Lüge auf dem Kopf. Ich schwieg, was Johanna als Einladung für einen Witz zu betrachten schien: „Ich meine, du siehst soweit ja ganz gut aus, aber… was hältst du von einem Buzz Cut?“ Ich keuchte erschrocken auf: „Ein Buzz Cut? Ist das dein verschissener Ernst, dass du mir eine militaristische Kurzhaar-Frisur anleiern willst? Du kannst mich mal!“ Meine Beleidigung war eher dem Schock als eventuellem Zorn geschuldet, was Johanna mit einem Lachen quittierte: „War auch nur ein Scherz, nur ein Witz. Nicht ernst gemeint. Ich glaube ja vielmehr, dass ein Bob dir ganz gut stehen würde.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Zwar war der Einfall erstaunlich ansprechend, aber das würde ich ihr nach dieser Aktion nicht zugestehen: „Vergiss es. Ich bleibe bei meiner jetzigen Frisur.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ist auch okay. Erinnert ein bisschen an Elle Fanning als Ray in dem Film ‚Alle Farben des Lebens‘. Bevor er sich die ganz abgeschnitten hat, meine ich.“ Ich seufzte und fuhr mir zweifelnd durch die Haare: „Tatsächlich? Ich hatte ja mehr so was Ann-Marie MacDonald-mäßiges im Sinn…“ „Dazu, fürchte ich, sind deine Haare schon wieder einen Tick zu lang und zu unordentlich. Aber ich hab schon verstanden, kein Friseurbesuch. Denk aber dennoch darüber nach, dir einen Bob stehen zu lassen. Das wäre perfekt.“ Ich nickte und wollte das Thema abhaken, weswegen ich auf unseren Deal verwies, ihr ein Eis zu spendieren. War auch dringend nötig bei den herrschenden Temperaturen. Ich hoffte, dass es heute Abend kühler werden würde, oder dass es im Kino eine ausreichende Belüftung geben würde. Und ich hoffte, dass ich Johanna nicht um ihren wertvollen Lieblingskugelschreiber bringen würde. Das hoffte ich wirklich. „Du wolltest mir noch erklären, was die ganze Aktion hier jetzt genau bewirken sollte.“, murmelte ich, während ich mir einen Löffel schnell schmelzendes Erdbeereis nach dem Anderen in den Mund schaufelte. Johanna aß so wie sie alles tat, was sie tat, nämlich voller Anmut, geradezu grazil, unbeeinflusst von Hektik oder Verlangen: „Nun, Sasha, dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Aber du kennst mich, ich könnte sehr ausführlich werden.“ „Ich habe Zeit.“, mampfte ich schulterzuckend. „Nun denn: Dass du an das Prinzip ‚Kleider machen Leute‘ nicht glaubst, hast du ja schon angesprochen, deshalb versuche ich es mal mit einer anderen Formulierung, die ich von einer befreundeten Gogo-Tänzerin gelernt…“ „Bitte WAS!?“ Ich brüllte so laut, dass sich einige andere Gäste der Eisdiele zu uns umdrehten. Mit aufgerissenen Augen hielt ich mir die freie Hand vor den ebenfalls aufgerissenen Mund und fuhr leiser fort: „Du hast Stripperinnen in deinem Freundeskreis? Das nenne ich mal unerwartet. Ich dachte immer, du wärest in anderen Kreisen unterwegs.“ Sie seufzte: „Hat mit Kreisen ja nicht viel zu tun. Sie war die Bekannte eines Bekannten, wir haben uns irgendwann mal unterhalten, waren einander sympathisch, na ja… Außerdem ist sie keine Stripperin, sondern Gogo-Tänzerin. Der Unterschied ist so groß wie der zwischen Sonne und Mond. Sie sagte mir jedenfalls – was im Übrigen maßgeblich für besagten Unterschied ist – dass Kleidung, richtig eingesetzt, eine viel effizientere Waffe sein kann als ein nackter Körper.“ „Klingt sympathisch.“, grummelte ich und rieb mir die Schläfen. Hirnfrost. Unangenehm: „Ich glaube ich ahne, worauf du hinauswillst.“ „Darauf, dass du, sofern du dich richtig kleidest, jedes Playboybunny problemlos in den Schatten stellen kannst. Nimm allein das hier.“ Sie legte ihr Handy auf den Tisch und zeigte mir das Foto von mir in Hemd und Jackett: „Es gibt Models auf der Welt, echt gut bezahlte Supermodels, die niemals auch nur davon träumen können, so gut auszusehen wie du in diesem Moment.“ Sie räusperte sich und schaufelte ebenso wie ich ein wenig Eis in ihren Rachen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Dass du dich bei deinem Aussehen nicht auf gute Kleidung verlassen musst, hab ich ja schon angebracht, erfolglos, also war das hier quasi Plan B. Du wolltest attraktiv wirken? Jetzt kannst du das attraktivste junge Ding in der ganzen Stadt sein, und das alles ohne Hotpants und Push-Up-BH.“ „Was nichts bringen würde, weil ich nichts zu pushen habe.“, entgegnete ich, allerdings halbherzig. Mehr um einen Schein der Resistenz zu wahren, als dass ich es wirklich ernst meinte. Sie… hatte Recht. Kleidung als Waffe, ein Konzept, mit dem ich mich anfreunden konnte. Der Abend war angenehm warm und ich wartete am Kinoeingang auf meinen Freund. Erwin hatte zwar angeboten, mich von Zuhause abzuholen – er war in vielerlei Hinsicht angenehm altmodisch – aber das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nämlich, dass er mich stehend und nicht durch den Autorahmen verborgen sah. Das Jackett hatte ich angelassen, obwohl es schon beinahe ein wenig zu warm dafür war, Hemd und Hose saßen perfekt. Meine Lippen klebten ein wenig von dem kleinen Rest Lippenstift, den ich mir übermäßig sorgfältig draufgepinselt hatte, um das Bild abzurunden. Ich hielt nicht viel von Makeup und glaubte auch nicht, dass ich meinen Mund heute zu etwas anderem gebrauchen würde als zum Reden – Küsse waren doch etwas für ein romantisches Candlelight-Dinner und nicht für einen Kinobesuch, richtig? Und wir hatten uns noch nicht geküsst, also sollte der richtige Moment abgewartet werden – aber es gefiel mir. Brachte einen attraktiven Farbkontrast zu meiner Brille. Attraktiv. Ich hatte dieses Wort in meinem Gedankengang ganz intuitiv benutzt und als ich es herauspflückte, genauer betrachtete und analysierte, kam es mir richtig vor. Das erste Mal seit quasi immer fand ich mich attraktiv. Am hübsch sein könnte ich vielleicht noch arbeiten, wer weiß? „Wow.“ Ich straffte mich und hob den Blick, als ich Erwins Reaktion hörte. Und als ich seine Reaktion auch sah, musste ich lächeln. Oh ja, Johanna konnte ihren Stift definitiv behalten. Ganz eindeutig. Ich merkte, dass ich ein wenig rot wurde, und lief auf ihn zu. Drei Schritte, vier, fünf. Dann griff ich mit meiner Rechten nach seiner linken Hand uns fragte spöttisch: „Weshalb sind wir jetzt hier, willst du dir einen Film ansehen oder doch lieber nur mich?“ „Ist im Augenblick eine schwierige Entscheidung.“, murmelte er und räusperte sich unsicher: „Ich muss gestehen, du überrascht mich. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren würde, ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass du…“ „… dich irgendwann mal anständig kleidest?“, schlug ich schelmisch vor, woraufhin er den Kopf schief legte: „Dass du dich irgendwie noch hübscher machen kannst.“, entgegnete er. Beknackter Schleimer. Sein Glück, dass ich mich mit jedem einzelnen verdammten Wort, das aus seinem Mund kommt, mehr und mehr verliebe: „Das ist noch gar nichts. In ein paar Wochen hab ich einen Bob, dann will ich mal deine Reaktion sehen.“ Er runzelte die Stirn: „Was ist denn ein Bob? Muss ich mir sorgen machen?“ Ich lachte und zog ihn in Richtung Kino: „Das ist eine Frisur, die mir nahegelegt wurde. Von derselben Person übrigens, die mich in dieses Outfit gezwängt hat.“ „Dann muss ich mich bei Gelegenheit mal bedanken.“, erwiderte er nachdenklich und wechselte das Thema, als wir das Gebäude betraten: „Also dann: Ich habe mich ganz bewusst nicht über das laufende Kinoprogramm informiert, weil ich dir die Entscheidung überlassen wollte. Immerhin lerne ich so auch ein bisschen mehr über dich.“ „Zum Beispiel Filmgeschmack, Entscheidungsfreudigkeit und als Dreingabe meine Hingabe zu Popcorn?“, riet ich ins Blaue hinein: „Nun, ich hab mich informiert und meine Wahl fällt genau darauf.“ Ich deutete auf eine digitale Anzeige, die alle aktuell zur Verfügung stehenden Filme anpries. Erwin folgte meinem Finger mit den Augen und zog eine der Brauen hoch: „Sergeant Rex? Klingt nach einem militärischen Buddy-Cop-Movie. Was sagt der Klappentext?“ Ich dachte unwillkürlich an das letzte Mal zurück, als der Begriff Klappentext Teil einer Unterhaltung war. Meine erste Begegnung mit Johanna. Hatte sie nicht erwähnt, kein Fan von Klappentexten zu sein? Oder bezog sich das speziell auf das in jenem Moment fragliche Buch, wie hieß es noch gleich…? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Nervig, sowas, aber auszuhalten. „Es geht um eine Soldatin, die sich mit einem Sprengstoffspürhund anfreundet. Klingt nett, finde ich, hat das Potenzial zu großer Spannung und am besten von allem: Es beruht auf einer wahren Begebenheit.“ „Das ist natürlich meistens ein ziemlicher Pluspunkt.“, gab er nachdenklich zu: „Die meisten Filme, die auf wahren Begebenheiten beruhen, sind klasse. Willkommen in Marwen, Schindlers Liste, Blind Side, König der Löwen…“ Ich stockte und kniff ungewollt in seine Hand: „Ich, ähm, bin mir nicht so ganz sicher…“, gab ich zu bedenken, „aber… ich glaube nicht, dass König der Löwen auf einer wahren Begebenheit…“ „Doch!“ Er wirkte nicht im entferntesten so, als würde er es ernst meinen, das war offensichtlich, aber gerade deshalb war die Art, wie er diese Ansicht verteidigte, so herrlich angenehm: „Irgendwo auf dieser Welt, wahrscheinlich in Afrika, hat es mal einen Löwenkönig gegeben, der seinem Sohn vom Kreis des Lebens vorsang und in geradezu shakespeareischer Manier von seinem Bruder umgebracht wurde. Verstehst du, ich will einfach daran glauben.“ Ich nickte. „Allerdings hat Mufasa im Film kein einziges Mal gesungen.“ „Pah.“, schnaubte er theatralisch: „Haarspalterei, der Film basiert auf einer wahren Begebenheit. Fakt. Ende, aus.“ Er konnte sich schon kaum noch vom Lachen abhalten. „Ende, aus, Micky Maus.“, rezitierte ich einen Reim, den mein Bruder regelmäßig verwendet hatte, als wir noch Kinder waren: „Irgendwie passend, weil ja beides von Disney ist.“ Er nickte und arbeitete sichtbar hart daran, sich wieder zu fangen. Was einen interessanten Nebeneffekt hatte: Mir wurde nämlich bewusst, dass Erwin in meiner Gegenwart andauernd versuchte, sehr souverän und ausgeglichen zu wirken. Einerseits störte mich das ein wenig, weil ich nicht wollte, dass er sich für mich verstellen musste, andererseits hob das seine Reaktion auf mein Auftreten noch einmal hervor. Vor allem aber schmeichelte es mir, dass er mich offenbar für eine Frau hielt, die ein gewisses qualitatives Niveau bei ihrem sozialen Umgang erwarten durfte. Der Film war gut. Sehr gut. Nichts, was für die Oscars auch nur in Erwägung gezogen werden würde, aber heutzutage war ja der Oscar ohnehin nichts mehr wert. Dieser Film allerdings hatte alles, was nötig war: Handlung, Struktur, Charakterentwicklung, Spannung, Humor et cetera. Ein rundum wunderbares Werk. Wir diskutierten auf dem Weg zu meinem Wagen ein wenig darüber, kamen von diesem Gespräch auf andere Themen, lachten über vollkommene Banalitäten und es war so trivial, in seiner Gesamtheit so unfassbar belanglos, so… leicht. Als wir an meinem Auto ankamen, streckte ich mich so weit es ging, um mich mit Erwin auf Augenhöhe zu befinden, und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Der Lippenstift machte die Berührung zu einem recht klebrigen Erlebnis und ich beschloss, diesen Aspekt in Zukunft wegzulassen. Ebenso beschloss ich, dass es eine Zukunft mit jeder Menge Handlungen dieser Art geben würde, geben musste, denn es war herrlich. Genau genommen beschloss ich all das auch erst, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, denn bis dahin war mein Kopf von einer angenehmen Leichtigkeit erfüllt. Freude, Liebe, mehr nicht. „Das kam überraschend.“, murmelte Erwin und leckte sich – vermutlich unbewusst – über die Lippen. Ich nickte, mein Hirn schüttete eine Überdosis aller möglichen Stoffe durch mein Blut, von Adrenalin bis hin zu etwas, das sich so anfühlte, wie ich mir Heroin vorstellte: „Das kannst du laut sagen. Geplant hatte ich das jedenfalls nicht.“ Ich spannte meine Muskeln bestmöglich an, um nicht zu stark zu vibrieren: „Was nicht heißen soll, dass es nicht schön gewesen wäre. Ehrlich nicht.“ Ich versuchte mich ein wenig zu entspannen, indem ich Konversation betrieb, und machte dabei den altbekannten Fehler, Konversation zu betreiben. Wieso merkt man eigentlich in Filmen immer, dass die Szene dabei ist zu kippen, weil einer zu viel redet, aber nicht in der Realität? Liegt es an der Musik, an der Kameraführung, am Schnitt? Musik gab es des Nachts keine, der Soundtrack meines Lebens waren vorbeifahrende Autos und zirpende Zikaden, die Kameraführung beschränkte sich auf meine Point-Of-View-Ansicht und der Schnitt war ein gelegentliches nervöses Blinzeln meinerseits. Ich sagte: „Hast du nicht mal erwähnt, ich sei deine erste Freundin? Warum bist du dann so ein guter Küsser?“ Mein Lächeln hatte etwas Herausforderndes, was mir aber erst im Nachhinein klar wurde, und meine Aussage konnte sogar als Kritik gewertet werden. Nicht an seinem Kuss, aber an seiner Ehrlichkeit vielleicht? Man konnte es so verstehen, dass ich glaubte, er habe mir etwas verheimlicht. Im besten Fall. So viele Probleme in nur zwei Sätzen. Erwin nahm diese Möglichkeiten gar nicht wahr, als er mit den Schultern zuckte: „Ich schätze, ich bin ein Naturtalent. Und außerdem hast du mich geküsst, nicht umgekehrt. Süße Aktion übrigens.“ Ich grinste stupide und deutete eine Verbeugung an: „Gern geschehen. Können wir meinetwegen wiederholen. Möglichst bald, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ Ich öffnete die Fahrertür, zögerlich und mit einem formlosen, aber wachsenden Gedanken im Hinterkopf. „Meinetwegen gerne.“, erwiderte er und trat unsicher – und unauffällig – von einem Fuß auf den anderen: „Dann also gute Nacht.“ „Ja. Gute Nacht.“, erwiderte ich und stieg ein. Fuhr los, ließ ihn am Bordstein stehen. Der Gedanke wuchs schneller als ein Krebsgeschwür, fraß alles andere auf und ließ mich den Wagen wenden – auf eine illegale Weise, aber da sich praktisch kein Verkehr auf der Straße befand, war mir das egal – und einen Kreis beschreiben, bis ich wieder neben Erwin hielt, der seinen verwunderten Kopf durch das geöffnete Beifahrerfenster steckte: „Ich hab es mir anders überlegt.“, sagte ich und war mir ziemlich sicher, entweder eine gute Idee oder eine sehr, sehr schlechte Idee gehabt zu haben: „Meine Eltern sind über das Wochenende auf irgend einem Kurzurlaubstrip. Also… Willst du mit zu mir kommen?“ Er wollte. Und bei Gott, es war eine gute Idee. Kapitel Drei: Tense in security „Ich will jetzt wirklich, wirklich nicht so klingen, als ob ich Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hätte.“, murmelte ich, wohl wissend, dass ich definitiv Minderwertigkeitskomplexe habe: „Aber… Gefalle ich dir wirklich?“ Erwin drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und verformte seine Pupillen quasi zu zwei Fragezeichen: „Meinst du damit, ob ich mich in den letzten Wochen nur mit dir abgegeben habe, um dich flachzulegen? Das Thema hatten wir, glaube ich, bereits bei unserem ersten Treffen…“ „Nein.“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich meine, so rein physisch. Ich bin nicht gerade… na ja, weiblich. Also…“ Er schnitt mir das Wort ab, indem er neugierig unter die Decke blickte, in die wir uns trotz Sommerwärme gehüllt hatten: „Siehst ziemlich weiblich aus, wenn du mich fragst.“, sagte er: „Männliche Vertreter der Spezies Mensch haben üblicherweise oben etwas weniger und unten etwas mehr, wenn du verstehst.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und seufzte: „Ja schon, aber ich meine, dass ich jetzt nicht wirklich große Brüste habe oder so…“ „Sasha, woher kommt deine zwanghafte Fixierung auf das Körperliche? Abgesehen davon, dass eine Frau nicht nur dann sexuell attraktiv wirken kann, wenn sie sich zwei Ballons vor die Rippen schnallt. Wenn es das ist, was dich stört, hab ich ein Gegenbeispiel für dich: Lisbeth Salander. Im Vergleich zu der siehst du geradezu wie eine Pornodarstellerin aus. Im, äh, guten Sinne.“ Ich grinste, gab aber nicht klein bei: „Sie hat sich in Band Zwei die Brüste vergrößern lassen.“ „Und war schon vorher attraktiv genug, um sowohl vergewaltigt als auch geliebt zu werden.“ Er stockte, ließ sich den Satz noch mal im Kopf durchgehen: „Das klang irgendwie eher als Kompliment, bevor ich es gesagt habe.“ „Ich weiß aber, was du mir sagen willst.“, flüsterte ich lächelnd, lehnte mich an seine Schulter und fragte: „Und was ist mit meiner Stimme?“ „Was soll damit sein?“ „Dass du mich sexy findest, haben wir geklärt, rein physisch, aber was ist mit meiner Stimme? Ich habe ja immer das Gefühl, mehr Reibeisen als tatsächliche Stimmbänder zu haben.“ „Immer noch besser als so eine unangenehm fiepsige Stimme. Ich erinnere mich da an eine Klassenkameradin aus dem zehnten… elften… nein, warte…“ Er rieb sich mit der Hand, die ich nicht blockierte, die Augen: „Ja, doch, aus dem elften Schuljahr, jedenfalls hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass ich einen Tinnitus bekommen müsse, wenn sie zu reden begann. Deine rauchige Stimme hat da etwas eher…“ Er suchte nach Worten und setzte dann neu an: „Du redest eher ruhig und dabei fühlt man sich sehr schnell sehr geborgen. Wie bei einem angenehm gelesenen Hörspiel, bei dem man gemütlich einschlafen kann, verstehst du?“ „Ich verstehe vor allem, dass du nicht besonders gut bist, Komplimente zu formulieren.“, scherzte ich: „Allerdings macht es mir absolut gar nichts aus, wenn du das an mir übst.“ Ich streckte mich ein wenig und küsste ihn, bevor ich meine Stimme noch eine Spur kratziger klingen ließ als üblich und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Gute Nacht.“ Geweckt wurde ich durch heftiges Pochen, das durch das Haus schallte. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, um überhaupt wahrzunehmen, wann, wo und wieso ich mich befand. Mein Bett, mein Zuhause, mein Freund neben mir, tief und ruhig schlafend. Ich lächelte und begann dann zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Der Blick auf die Anzeige meines Weckers sagte mir etwa drei Uhr morgens an und wie auf Kommando ertönte das Pochen erneut. Ein schnelles, hektisches Donnern, das von wo kam? Erst nach etwas zusätzlicher Zeit wurde mir bewusst, dass es sich um die Haustür handeln musste. Unsere Klingel funktionierte in unregelmäßigen Abständen nicht, ein schwer lösbares Problem mit der Elektronik, und wer auch immer klopfte, schien das gemerkt zu haben. Wer auch immer klopfte. Noch im Halbschlaf warf ich mich in Unterhose und Hemd, schnappte mir mehr aus Instinkt einen Bademantel aus meinem Schrank, um nicht halb nackt an die Tür zu müssen und hoffte, dass es Johanna war, die klopfte. Denn jede andere Person würde um diese Zeit nur ein unzumutbares Maß an Stress verursachen. Polizisten, die über den Unfalltod der Eltern informieren, klopfen um diese Uhrzeit. Einbrecher klopfen um diese Uhrzeit. Nachbarn und Freunde klopfen nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte leise, weil ich so lange gebraucht hatte um überhaupt darauf zu kommen, dass es ergo gar nicht sein konnte, dass Johanna klopfte. Nun stand ich allerdings schon an der Tür, also konnte ich auch gleich die Sicherheitskette vorlegen und öffnen… Noch während ich die Klinke herunterdrückte hörte ich auf der anderen Seite ein dumpfes Geräusch, wie von Holz auf Holz, oder von einer Faust auf eine steinerne, mit einer Decke überzogene Tischplatte. Ein Schatten, den ich zuvor gar nicht bemerkt hatte, verschwand hinter dem milchigen Glas der Tür und das Geräusch von Knöcheln auf Stein kam auf. Nein, nicht einfach Stein. Steinstufen. Ein regelmäßiges Klock, zweimal, dreimal, viermal. Einmal für jede Stufe unserer Eingangstreppe, minus die Stufe, auf der jemand gestanden haben musste, plus dem letzten Klock für den Weg, aus dem die Treppe erwuchs. Ich nahm die Sicherheitskette beiseite und öffnete die Tür. Ich sah drei Dinge und gebe sie so wieder, wie ich sie aufnahm: Zuerst Johanna, in schlichte Jeans und ein Pink Floyd-Shirt gekleidet, zweckmäßig, unauffällig stilvoll. Die Haare nicht, wie üblich, zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, sondern offen, eine mit der Nacht übereinstimmende Flut aus geschmolzenem Teer. Ihre warmherzigen, braunen Augen, die hochschnellten und mich mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Erleichterung ansahen. Als zweites sah ich den Mann. Er lag auf dem Boden, war unbekleidet und sah alles in allem übel aus. Seine Haut war von Hämatomen und Kratzern und Schnitten übersäht, sein Gesicht zu großen Teilen angeschwollen, sein linkes Handgelenk seltsam verdreht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Als Drittes sah ich die gesamte Szene: Ich sah Johanna, die sich damit abmühte – erstaunlich erfolgreich, wie ich anmerken möchte – einen bewusstlosen, verletzten Mann von meiner Haustür in Richtung ihrer eigenen, offenen Tür zu ziehen. Ich trat einen Schritt vor. Im gleichen Augenblick hatte ich das Gefühl, den Schritt in die falsche Richtung gegangen zu sein. Noch ein Schritt vor, die erste Stufe hinunter: „Johanna?“, fragte ich. Zweite Stufe: „Was machst du da?“ Dritte Stufe, ich zitterte leicht. Die Nacht war kühl und meine Füße auf dem Boden ungeschützt. Vierte Stufe. Dann stand ich auf dem Boden. Meine Schritte hörte ich nachhallen wie das Geräusch der wund gescheuerten Knöchel des Mannes. Klock, Klock, Klock, Klock. Johanna ließ die Schultern des Mannes los und richtete sich auf: „Der Kerl…“ Sie war außer Atem, nachvollziehbar. Er sah nicht allzu leicht aus: „Ist bei mir eingebrochen. Wollte… ah, keine Ahnung, was der wollte. Vielleicht mich umbringen, oder vergewaltigen. Ich hab nicht gefragt. Hab mich gewehrt und bin entwischt. Dann hab ich bei dir geklingelt und geklopft in der Hoffnung, du würdest aufmachen, aber…“ Sie hustete trocken: „Aber dann hat er mich hier eingeholt. Ich hab ihn mit einem Glückstreffer ausgeschaltet und wollte ihn jetzt in meine Wohnung ziehen, ihn an einen Stuhl fesseln und dann die Polizei rufen. Hilfst du mir?“ Meine Knie knackten bei den beiden Schritten, die ich auf meine Nachbarin zuging. Es klang wie das Klacken von Kettengliedern, die aneinander rieben: „Was sind das für Verletzungen?“, fragte ich und deutete auf den Mann. Meine Stimme kam mir taub vor. Ich redete, aber es war nicht so, dass ich wirklich merkte, wie sich meine Zunge und mein Kiefer bewegten, und ich hörte mich wie durch eine wahnsinnig alte Stereoanlage. So rau wie nie zuvor, undeutlich, gedämpft. „Er kam schon so in meine Wohnung. Vielleicht hat er sich selbst verletzt, vielleicht wurde er verprügelt, was weiß ich, was in so einem Kopf vorgeht. Hilfst du mir jetzt?“ „Und… wenn du dich gewehrt hast… Wo sind dann deine Verletzungen? Wo sind deine blauen Flecken?“ „Sasha, willst du die ganze Zeit nur da stehen und Fragen stellen? Ich hätte den schon gerne gefesselt, bevor er aufwacht.“ Ich blickte in ihr Gesicht und blieb stehen. Ich konnte nicht mehr weiterlaufen, durfte nicht mehr weiterlaufen. Inzwischen stand ich neben den Füßen des Mannes, knapp anderthalb Meter von Johanna entfernt, und ich sah etwas in ihrem Gesicht, von dem nicht gewusst hatte, dass es immer schon da gewesen sein musste, die ganze Zeit über, unerklärlicherweise übersehen, ignoriert, als Wahrnehmungsfehler abgetan. Etwas… „Ich glaube dir nicht.“, murmelte ich durch die Störgeräusche meiner akustischen Wahrnehmung hindurch und bereute es, nicht weggerannt zu sein, während ich diesen Satz sagte. Fünf Schritte, vier Stufen, eine unverschlossene Haustür. Johanna war athletisch gebaut, aber meines Wissens keine schnelle Läuferin, und sie wirkte erschöpft. Es wäre machbar gewesen, wäre selbst jetzt noch machbar, nachdem ich verstummt war. Aber warum rennen? Warum fliehen? Das hier war doch immer noch Johanna, nicht wahr? Sie sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Ungeduld und Zweifel an, dann blickte sie an sich herunter. Leicht nach vorne gebeugt, ihre Hände unter den Schultern des Bewusstlosen. Sie ließ sie los, woraufhin dessen Kopf geräuschvoll auf den Boden knallte, und machte einen Schritt über ihn hinweg. Für mich das Kommando zur Flucht. Ich drehte mich linksherum und trieb meinen rechten Fuß derart gegen den Boden, dass ich zeitgleich schon einen halben Meter in Richtung meiner Haustür eilte. Ich kam mir mit jedem weiteren Schritt unglaublich langsam vor, und in dem Moment, da ich die Tür erreichte und aufschob, um hindurchzustürmen und sie direkt hinter mir wieder zu schließen, spürte ich eine schlanke, aber unerwartet kräftige Hand an meinem Hinterkopf, die sich ein Büschel der dort wachsenden Haare fasste, mich ein paar Zentimeter zurückriss – was mir einen Schrei entlockte, der zugleich Schmerz und Panik ausdrückte – und mich dann mit überraschender Wucht gegen die halb offene Tür schmetterte. Ich flog haltlos in den Flur, knallte der Länge nach hin und stieß mir zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Sekunde den Kopf, diesmal auf dem Fliesenboden. Verschwommen nahm ich einen etwa handtellergroßen, roten Fleck wahr, der sich dort befand, wo meine Stirn abgeprallt war. Schmerz spürte ich kaum, nur ein dumpfes Pochen, das ich nicht weiter beachten konnte. Ich hörte, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Dann wurde ich herumgedreht und starrte Johanna ins Gesicht. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht, dass das so läuft.“ Ihre Stimme klang so völlig anders als sonst, dass man meinen könnte, es mit einer anderen Person zu tun zu haben. Sie klang eher wie meine eigene Stimme: Rau, kratzig, eine Kakophonie, die überhaupt nicht zu dieser wundervollen Frau passen wollte. Auch ihr Gesicht hatte sich auf einen Schlag verändert. Stress, Anspannung, Zorn und etwas weniger einfach zu Deutendes ließen sie ihrem biologischen Alter deutlich näher scheinen. Ihre Haare zitterten, als sie sich auf meine Brust kniete und mir den Mund zuhielt: „Wieso musst du nur so verdammt clever sein? Dir kann man einfach nichts vormachen, nicht wahr?“ Ich sagte nichts. Oh, das ist eine blöde Wortwahl, mit Johannas Hand auf meinem Mund. Aber selbst wenn ich, rein physisch, hätte sprechen können, wäre mir kein Laut über die Lippen gekommen. Ich begriff schlichtweg nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Das hier konnte unmöglich die Johanna sein, die kaum zwölf Stunden zuvor mit mir Kleidung und Schuhe gekauft hat, um meinen Freund zu beeindrucken. Der Gedanke an Erwin, der nur ein Stockwerk weiter oben schlief, drängte alles beiseite. Ich dachte für einen Moment nicht an ein Warum, nicht an die Unerklärbarkeit unserer aktuellen Situation. Ich dachte daran, dass ich mich gerade in großer Gefahr befand. Johanna war stärker als ich, viel stärker, und ungewohnt aggressiv. Der Gedanke an den Mann, der draußen lag, löste unschöne Assoziationen aus. Irgendwer musste ihn so zugerichtet haben, und allem Anschein nach… Ich dachte daran, dass Erwin, so er denn einmal wach sei, mir helfen könnte. Er war kein Kämpfer, aber sportlich, und größer als Johanna. Und vor allem war er ein Mann. Nur in politisch überkorrekten Filmen konnte eine Frau einen Mann mühelos besiegen, wenn es zum Kampf kam. In der Realität ging ich davon aus, dass die Chancen für ihn besser standen. Und selbst wenn nicht, wäre ich ja auch noch da. Zwei gegen einen, das konnte funktionieren. Ich sammelte meine Kraft und warf mich nach vorne. Durch Johannas Gewicht auf meiner Brust war das Millimeterarbeit, aber ich erreichte mein Ziel: Ihre Hand verrutschte und ich biss in das weiche Fleisch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Nicht lange, nicht einmal so tief, dass es blutete, aber Johanna fauchte und zog die Hand instinktiv zurück, was mir genug Zeit für einen verzweifelten Schrei ließ. Ein Hilfeschrei, der durch das gesamte Haus dröhnte wie eine Kirchenglocke. Schon im nächsten Moment wurde mir eine Faust gegen die Schläfe geschmettert und jagte einen stechenden Schmerz durch meinen Kopf. Wenn mir jemand in diesem Augenblick erzählt hätte, dass es im Gehirn keine Nerven für das Schmerzempfinden gibt, ich hätte ihm nicht geglaubt. Vorausgesetzt, ich hätte eine Antwort formulieren können. Verschwommen sah ich, wie Johanna den Blick in Richtung Treppe lenkte, nach Oben, wo Erwin schlief: „Du bist nicht allein?“ Ihre Frage hing einen Moment im Raum wie Nebel, dann grinste sie: „Oh, das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Du hast deinen Freund mitgenommen?“ Sie lachte und stützte sich dabei auf meinen Kopf, der nun definitiv zu explodieren drohte: „Er hat den Mund wirklich nicht mehr zubekommen, als er dich gesehen hat, stimmt‘s? Und jetzt liegt er in deinem Bett und erholt sich von einer aufreibenden Nacht.“ Sie stöhnte, als sie sich von mir erhob: „Eine aufreibende Nacht hatte ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben. Und sie wird nicht gerade besser, deinetwegen. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dir weh tun zu müssen, Sasha, weil ich dich echt gern habe. Aber jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste, weißt du? Ich werde kein Risiko eingehen, dass du auch nur ein winziges Bisschen von dem ausplauderst, was du gesehen hast.“ Sie warf einen Blick zur Tür, die sie geschlossen haben musste, während ich mir den Kopf an den Fliesen angeschlagen hatte, und schien sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte. Dann warf sie einen Blick nach oben: „Mal sehen, ob Erwin dich gehört hat. Du solltest hoffen, dass du ihn bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung gevögelt hast. Wenn er noch schläft, muss ich ihm nichts tun.“ Sie trat mir von oben gegen die Schläfe, sanft, sodass ich lediglich vor Schmerz keuchte und Sterne über meine Netzhaut huschen sah. Dann ging sie nicht nach oben, sondern zuerst in die Küche, suchte grob einige Schubladen durch und kam mit etwas zurück, was ich aufgrund meiner Position erst sehen konnte, als sie über mich hinweg und die Treppe hochlief. Eine schmale, lange, glänzende Klinge, mit der meine Mutter gerne das Fleisch schnitt. Sie sagte mir einmal, damit könnte man ein Steak schneiden wie Butter. Ich war absolut nicht bereit, einfach nur hilflos auf dem Boden zu liegen – zumal ich nichts gehört hatte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass Erwin wach war – aber bei jeder Bewegung schmerzte mein Kopf so sehr, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, mich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Widerwillig schloss ich die Augen und hoffte, dass ich nicht einschlafen würde. Ich schlief nicht ein, weil ich Geräusche aus dem ersten Stockwerk vernahm. Zuerst nur dumpfe Schläge, vielleicht Stampfen, dann ein Grunzen und einen Schmerzensschrei. Einen hohen, weiblichen Schmerzensschrei. Sekunden später polterte Johanna die Treppe herunter, überschlug sich auf den letzten Stufen und landete unsanft auf mir. Ich keuchte und konnte nur noch zwischen meinen Herzschlägen denken, weil jeder einzelne einen glühenden Dorn in mein Hirn trieb. Erwin war aufgewacht. Herzschlag. Schmerz. Er hatte sich gewehrt. Herzschlag. Schmerz. Er würde jeden Augenblick… Herzschlag. Schmerz. … die Treppe herunterstürmen… Herzschlag. Schmerz. Ich konnte ihm helfen. Ich betrachtete Johanna. Ihr Oberkörper lag auf meinem Bauch, ihr Kopf auf meiner rechten Seite, ihre Arme parallel zum Körper endeten auf meiner Linken. Ich riss mich zusammen, nahm das Risiko eines neuen, explodierenden Schmerzes in Kauf und hob meine Arme. Klemmte ihren Hals mit dem rechten Unterarm ein und ihren linken Arm umschloss ich mit meiner eigenen linken Hand. Ihr Gesicht war blutbefleckt und sah wieder wunderschön aus, ihre Haare flossen über den Boden. Erwin kam nicht. Ich verlor schnell an Kraft und änderte meine Strategie – ich sage Strategie, aber ich hatte keinen richtigen Plan. Ich handelte einfach – indem ich in Johannas Haare griff. Sie fühlten sich herrlich glatt und fest an, das eine war von Nachteil, das Andere von Vorteil. Ich zog daran und hielt Johanna somit weitere kostbare Sekunden auf dem Boden, bevor sie sich losreißen konnte. Erwin kam nicht. Sie richtete sich auf und taumelte, erst jetzt konnte ich sehen, was mit ihr passiert war. Blut ist eine komische Sache. In Filmen wird einem oft suggeriert, wie es auszusehen habe. Allerdings gibt es dort keine Einheitlichkeit. Manchmal ist es eine hellrote Schmiere, manchmal ist es eine Flüssigkeit mit hoher Ähnlichkeit zu Kirschsaft. Mein Favorit dabei war immer das ganz spezielle Blut in Filmen von Tim Burton, der sich einen Dreck um Realismus geschert und einfach eine zähflüssige, angenehm helle Pampe nutzt. Im echten Leben kommen Menschen erstaunlich selten mit Blut in Kontakt. Nasenbluten vielleicht, oder ein aufgeschnittener Finger. Kleine Tropfen, die kaum einen Maßstab bilden. Was auf Johannas rechter Gesichtshälfte lagerte und aus einem dünnen Schnitt über dem rechten Auge pulsierte, war im Licht der Nacht beinahe von dunklem Lila, bei ordentlicher Beleuchtung hätte ich darauf gewettet, ein Erdbeerrot vor mir zu haben. Sie taumelte kurz und ließ sich dann stumpf nach vorne fallen, genau auf mich drauf. Ich keuchte, als die Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst wurde. Dann legte sich Johannas Hand um meinen Hals. Hatte sie das Messer verloren? „Du… hättest nicht schreien sollen.“, presste sie hervor: „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Aber jetzt…“ Sie keuchte, atmete schwer. Was auch immer sie mit Erwin gemacht hatte, er hatte sich heftig gewehrt. „Aber jetzt bleibt mir leider keine Wahl. Du… Duuuh…“ Sie schien mitten im Wort den Faden verloren zu haben und brach dann einfach auf mir zusammen, die Hand leblos auf meiner Kehle, sie selbst zwar atmend, aber ohne den geringsten Versuch, mich davon abzuhalten, sie wegzustoßen. Ich überlegte kurz, was ich tun sollte, und entschied mich naheliegend dafür, die Treppe hoch zu kriechen und nach Erwin zu sehen. Wieso denkt man in solchen Situationen eigentlich nie daran, die Polizei zu rufen? Rückblickend frage ich mich das dauernd. Glaube nicht, dass das etwas geändert hätte. Erwin lag vor der Treppe und war tot. Ich musste nicht erst seinen Puls fühlen, um sicher zu sein. Ein Messer in einer sich nicht mehr hebenden Brust ist ziemlich eindeutig. Als sich mein Blick diesmal trübte, hatte das nichts mit Ohnmacht zu tun, nur mit Tränen, die in salzigen Sturzbächen über meine Wangen flossen. Einige tropften auf die leblose Schulter, auf die ich meinen Kopf bettete, wie ich es nach unserer gemeinsamen Nacht getan hatte. Wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis, dass diese Nacht ja noch nicht einmal vorbei war. Es war immer noch unsere gemeinsame Nacht, immer noch der Zeitraum meiner gewaltigsten Freude. Verdorben. Zerstört von Johanna. Unwiderruflich entehrt, zertrampelt unter den Füßen einer wundervollen Frau. Dann dachte ich: Nicht wundervoll. Nur wunderschön. Eine hübsche Hülle, aber was sich dahinter verbarg… Vielleicht könnte man es als Kurzschlussreaktion bezeichnen, vielleicht als Rachetherapie, vielleicht auch nur als schlichten Pragmatismus, aber das Ergebnis war ohnehin dasselbe: Ich riss mich von Erwin los, widerstrebend und nach wie vor gefangen in Verzweiflung und Taubheit, und schob mich die Treppe herunter. Meine Kopfschmerzen waren irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf gefangen, festgehalten von Schmerz und Zorn und einem uralten, in der menschlichen Natur selbst verankerten Instinkt, den ich erst erkannte, als sich meine Hände um Johannas Hals schlossen wie sie es zuvor bei mir versucht hatte. Mordlust. Ich drückte zu und schrie, ließ die Welt an meinem Leid und meinem Zorn teilhaben. Hörte ein feuchtes Knacken, als ihr Kehlkopf nachgab, ein hässliches Quietschen wie von faulen Mandarinen, die man auf den Boden wirft. Mit einem Mal war ihr Hals kein halbfestes Objekt mehr, sondern eine schwammige Masse mit loser Füllung. Ich drückte weiter zu, minutenlang, legte all meine Trauer, meinen Schmerz und meine Wut in diesen Griff. Ich glaube, danach habe ich eine Weile einfach nur auf dem Boden gesessen und geheult. Vielleicht auch nur stumpf an nichts gedacht. Ich weiß jedenfalls noch, dass die Sonne schien, als ich die Polizei rief. Dass ich hoffte, mich mit Notwehr davon freisprechen zu können, was ich mit Johanna gemacht hatte. Dass es mir eigentlich auch egal war. Epilog: Dritte Person Singular „I’m a Bitch, I’m a Tease / I’m a Goddess on my knees. / When you’re hurt, when you suffer / I’m your Angel undercover.“ – Meredith Brooks, Bitch „Das hätte dir gefallen, nicht wahr?“ Johanna blickte mit einem sanften Lächeln herab auf die Gestalt auf dem Bett. Es handelte sich um ein billiges Bettgestell aus Metall mit einer Matratze darauf, befindlich im Keller der Wohnung, die Johanna vor nicht einmal vier Monaten bezogen hatte. Die Gestalt darauf war nackt und entblößt, allerdings weitestgehend unversehrt. Die Hand- und Fußgelenke, mit denen sie gefesselt war, waren wund, und hier und da sah man ein paar blaue Flecken, mehr nicht. Am auffälligsten jedoch war der Knebel, der sich in dem Mund der jungen Frau befand. Es handelte sich um eine aufblasbare Gummikugel, gehalten von einem Lederband. Ein Knebel, wie er in Sexshops verkauft wurde. Diskret und simpel zu besorgen, robust und insgesamt sehr zweckmäßig. „Ich meine natürlich nicht den Part mit Erwins Tod, aber eine Hauptfigur muss leiden, damit man mit ihr sympathisieren muss. Wenn auch nur kurz.“ Sie hob den Stapel Blätter in ihrer Hand demonstrativ an: „Das Ende stimmt mich noch nicht so ganz zufrieden, gebe ich zu. Ich werde es umschreiben und dir dann den Rest noch mal vorlesen. Ansonsten finde ich diese Geschichte ganz gelungen. Vielleicht auch, weil sie ja Großteils ein Tatsachenbericht ist, nicht wahr?“ Sie setzte sich auf das Bett und streichelte über die kurzen Haare der Frau: „Danke, Sasha, für die Einblicke, die du mir gewährt hast.“ Sie ließ ihre Finger wandern und stoppte an der Spitze der Haare, die fast bis ans Kinn reichten: „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ein Bob dir stehen würde. Du siehst wunderbar aus.“ Sasha reagierte gar nicht. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, Reaktionen von sich zu geben, als sie gemerkt hatte, dass alles, was Johanna nicht gefiel, mit Gewalt beantwortet werden würde. Manchmal gab sie sich der Hoffnung hin, dass Erwin doch irgendwie überlebt haben könnte und sie retten würde. Aber die Auseinandersetzung war schon Monate her, und diese Hoffnung war nicht mehr als eine Fantasie, ein Strohhalm der Sonne, der sie davor bewahrte, gänzlich in die Finsternis zu driften. Stiller Widerstand war das Einzige, was ihr noch geblieben war. „Ich glaube kaum, dass ich diese Geschichte je veröffentlichen werde.“, murmelte Johanna und strich über Sashas Schlüsselbein: „Sie ist wie ein Juwel, das ich nur für mich behalten will. So wie du.“ Sie lehnte sich vor, küsste Sasha auf die Stirn und stand auf: „Mir hat vor allem gefallen, wie du meine Haare beschreibst. Darum dachte ich mir, ich könnte diese Story ganz einfach ‚Flüssiges Latex‘ nennen. Was meinst du dazu?“ Sasha reagierte nicht, und Johanna zuckte die Schultern. Verletzt, aber nicht überrascht: „Ich lese sie dir erneut vor, wenn sie fertig ist. Ich lasse dich hier doch nicht in Langeweile versauern. Und irgendwann, da bin ich mir sicher, wirst du es mir noch danken, dass ich mich um dich kümmere.“ Sie lächelte, ein warmes, liebevolles Lächeln, und ging. Ihre Schritte hallten die Kellertreppe entlang, bis sie ins Erdgeschoss kam, die Sonne auf dem Gesicht, als diese durch das Wohnzimmerfenster fiel. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang